Eternal Flames of Two Frozen Souls
by NatKuraMaru
Summary: After being attacked by a demon Ami Akali develops demon powers. She ends up working for Lord Koenma in Urameshi's case, while searching for the demon that ruined her life. Will she choose to become human again or stay a demon?
1. Chapter 1

This is a YuYu Hakusho fanfiction. I do not own any rights for YuYu Hakusho.

Name: Ami Akali

Age: 16

Weapon of choice: Demon bone sickle with chains.

Hair Color – Dark purple and blue. Long and wavy.

Eye color – Jade green

Skin – ivory

Height about 5'6

Slim but muscular.

 **Preface:** Ami just arrived in Japan from spirit world for her new job as an undercover spirit detective guardian. She was sent by Lord Koenma to help Yusuke complete a difficult job, but she was told not to interfere unless she really had to. She had her own agenda in mind. Ami was taking advantage of being sent down to human world to hunt down the demon that ruined her life and turned her into a demon. After she was attacked and left for dead Ami was found by Botan, which brought her to the spirit world to see if there was anything they could do to save Ami. Lord Koenma offered Ami and ordeal to help Ami become human again, if she so choose to after capturing the demon. Ami would have to train to control the demon inside of her, in order to return to the human world to capture the demon that did this to her. Ami had very little memory to what had happened to her, all she remembered was the figures she would see in her dreams. Genkai told Ami that the figures were hints left behind by the demon, and whenever she dreamt about the demon; it meant another person had been killed. Genkai said that her dream would help her find this monster and cure her from her demon powers. Ami didn't want to be a demon, she always wanted to fall in love and have a family. She knew that there was little hope in that as she now is. She would never age. She had spent five years of her life already stuck being sixteen.

While in human world she was trained by Genkai. Ami was a fast learner and had great demon powers. Ami possessed what is called the Giasu, which enabled her to control put people and demons under her command. She also possessed the power of pyrokinesis. She had a fish hook like scar on her shoulder which she believes is where the demon attacked her and infected her.

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Ami's POV

Ami was making her rounds at night enjoying the first glimpse she had of freedom. She had just completed her training with Genkai and was allowed to leave the compound. She came upon a group of humans fighting a few demons. She recognized the boys from the file Koenma gave her. She quickly hid behind a tree just barely sticking her head out and saw Yusuke use his spirit gun on a demon, kuwabara slice another demon in half with his spirit sword and an interesting red hair boy. As she watched him, he slipped his hands behind his hair and pulled out a rose which then it transformed into a whip, Ami thought to herself " _that must be Kurama. Hmmm he is even cutier in person_ ". She also saw Hiei looking directly at her, she looked away thinking that he saw her, but then he jumped and attacked another demon. Ami thought to herself _'well that was close_.'

After all the demons were down she watched as the boys walked away. She continued to look in the direction the boys were, all she could see was Yusuke giving Kuwabara a headlock, Kurama was laughing. She could faintly hear Kuwabara joke to Hiei about some girl that would fall in love with him if she saw how he killed that demon. The only reaction Kuwabara got from Hiei was " _No you fool."_ As he vanished somewhere. She was about to go to her new apartment, when she turned around and saw the one demon get up and pull out an acid whip. She ran towards the group and screamed ' get down' as the group ducked she charged towards the demon and threw her sickle at the demon slashing him in half but at the same time she also got hit by the whip. The whip cut her on the arm and on the left side of her ribs. She looked to the direction the spirit detective was to see if they were okay and noticed the Kurama was staring into her eyes. She looked away and ran away before the others were aware of what she had done. Ami got back to home one bedroom studio. It was small but cozy. She had decent size kitchen, which she enjoyed. She loved cooking... It reminded her of the old days before everything went black. The bathroom was small but it was fine. Her bedroom was lovely she had a great view of Tokyo. There was a nice queen size bed and pillows everywhere. She often fell asleep hugging the pillows. Ami was happy with this next place. She had only spent a few days by herself but it felt like home. Ami made her way to the bathroom holding her wounded arm against her also injured ribs. She took off her top and checked on her injuries in the mirror and says " _eh had worse, but damn this is going to sting_ ", she starts to clean up her wounds and bandage herself up and goes to bed. Tomorrow will be her first day attending Meiou High School. She looked forward to it. As she drifts into a dream state, images of her past forms in front of her.

Ami's Dream:

 _She was the oldest of 4. Her parents had died when she was 13 leaving her to take care of her younger sister who was only 8 at the time and her twin brothers who were 10. After years living with relatives she promised her siblings that one day she turned 16 she was going to moved out and take them with her. Ami had saved enough money to get her own apartment and take care of her siblings. The day came she turned 16 and moved out. Her sister was 11 and her brothers were now 13. Ami was alone in the apartment preparing dinner for her family, her siblings were on their way home from school. Ami had the TV on while she cooked, the new were covering on the latest crime report. It appeared as if there was an epidemic of breaking and entering going on near her area. Ami turned around to face to stove when she heard a sound coming from the front door. She kept her focus on the meal she was preparing and shouted "Hey Cana is that you?" but she heard no response. She continued cooking and thought to herself 'hmm maybe I am losing my mind'. She heard another sound this time coming from the behind her. As she turned around she was hit in the head by a masked man. She didn't even had time to scream. She fell to ground unconscious and only felt pain. She couldn't move or talk. She could hear all the sounds around her. The heat of the man's hand around her neck as he choked her to death while raping her. She opened her eyes and tear fell ran down her face before she exhaled her last breath._

Ami's wakes up screaming from her dream, she opened her eyes while her hands were griping around her neck, she felt sweat drip down from her forehead to her neck. She mutters to herself " _another freaking nightmare… when will it stop… anyways its getting late I need to sleep._ " She lays back down and goes to sleep.

Kurama's POV

Kurama and the boys were investigating a sudden increase in the Makai insects that had been spotted in the outskirts of Tokyo when they were ambushed by 4 demons. They weren't very strong in compared to them, but they did put up at good fight. The fight didn't last long after, Kurama used his rose whip which slashed the demon in half. Yusuke used his spirit gun, which Kurama thought was unnecessary. As they walked away thinking that all the demons were dead. Kuwabara was talking about how manly that was. Kuwabara turned to Hiei and said _"Hiei, don't you think Yukina would fall in love with me if she saw how I beat that demon_ " Hiei looked at Kuwabara and said _"hmm no you fool, I am done babysitting_ " Hiei vanished. Kurama looked at Kuwabara and said " _One day he will kill you, Kuwabara_ " They continued to walk. Yusuke just laughing about how powerful his spirit gun has gotten, when suddenly They heard a something and turn around and all Kurama sees is figure that appears to be a girl throwing a sickle. She cuts the demon in half and turns around looking at them. Her eyes pierce a hole in his soul. She looks away and takes off. As they all get up and start to walk away all Kurama can think about are the girls eyes. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. They all walked home and Kurama was silent. Yusuke says " _Hey earth to fox boy? Are you okay, I know you don't talk much but whats up?"_ – " _Oh it's nothing Yusuke, I will see you guys tomorrow. I must get home… My mother is arriving tonight from her trip."_ Kurama says while he walks in direction to his house. _"Okay see you later Kurama."_ Yusuke yells to Kurama.

Kurama gets home and visit with his mother for a little bit. He then heads upstairs to his bedroom and goes bed. While he is laying in bed the thinks back to what happened. He plays the fight over and over in his head. _'That girl… that killed that demon why couldn't I sense her?... I wonder if Hiei sensed her… maybe… He would've said something about it if he did sense her or at least go after her"._ As his thoughts continue to cloud up his mind he realizes that while the girl throw the sickle, the demon used his acid whip and it hit her arm and her rib cage… 'Oh well, I will ask Botan if there's any demons in the area that Yusuke and the guys should know about. I should get some sleep now.' Kurama mutters and he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

Ami's POV

The sun is shining bright on Ami's bedroom as he alarm goes off at 6:45am. Ami reaches to the alarm and throws it on the floor.

"Fuck, I don't want to get up... It's too early..." Ami mumbles as she turns around and covers her head with a pillow. "Five more minutes". Her alarm goes off again.

"Alright... alright I am up goddamn it." Ami screams at the Alarm clock and she checks the time. It's only for 6:55am.

She sits up and groans a little her arms and ribs were hurting because of the attack. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and showers. The hot water feels nice heating her body, but it stings at the same time. She gets out of the shower gets dressed. She puts her hair down. Ami's hair was black, long and wavy. She put on a bit of make up to cover up the dark circles under eyes since she didn't get a good night's sleep the previous night. She heads into the kitchen and grabs a cereal bar. She heads out to school. It was only a 20mim walk. She arrives at Meiou High School. One of the best school on Tokyo. She makes her way to her first class history. She sits down on the seconds roll from the window. She pulls out a book and starts to read. She was one of the first students in class so she just sat there and waited. A few students came in Ami looked up and nodded. Moments later she started to smell a scent of roses and as she looked up she saw Kurama, walk right past her and sit two chairs behind her on the row closer to the window. She felt her stomach drop to the ground and she realized that she was going to the same school as Kurama.  
" how am I supposed to stay undercover if one of my classmates is a demon. I need to talk to Koenma about this" Ami thought to herself. She spend so much time focusing on hiding her spirit energy that she didn't even notice the teacher was already in the room. She looked up as if she had just snapped out of a day dream.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Ami Akali. Ms. Akali would you please Stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher said.

Ami got up and looked around and said "Hi, my name is Ami Akali and I am new to Tokyo. I just moved here from Kanuma" Ami could feel her cheeks turn red matching her uniform.

She didn't like being the center of attention. As she looked around she make eye contact with Kurama, who was starting straight into her eyes. "I hope to have a great year this new school" she said as she turned around and sat down.

She let out a sight. The class went on. She could feel eyes watching her so she pulled out a mirror that she had inside her pencil case and saw that Kurama was staring at her. She quickly put the mirror away.  
"Why is he staring at me, is there something wrong with my uniform, in my hair weird? " she looked down to see if her wounds were bleeding through her bandages. "Hmmm no blood there, she why is he staring at me" she continued think to herself. She looked at the clock only a few minutes left until lunch. The bell rings and she packs her stuff and waits for people to leave the classroom. She waits until Kurama leaves the classroom. She stands up and heads towards the stairs and goes to the roof. She opened the door to the roof and looked around, nobody was there. She walks out and sits down facing the horizon. She pulls out her phone to contact Koenma when she hears the door open. She quickly puts her phone away and looks in direction of the door and sees Kurama.

She looks in his direction and he says "oh I am sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here". He turns around to leave.

"Don't worry, you can stay, there's plenty of room here" she gave him a smile and turned around facing the horizon again.

Kurama walked up near to where she was sitting. ", Aren't you the new girl?' Kurama asked

Ami looked at him and said "yes, my name is Ami Akali" she reached out her hand so shake his hand, when he grabbed it and kisses it. "I am shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you Ami Akali" she pulled her hands away and looked away trying to hide her cheeks. "Nnn nice to meet you too Minamino" said Ami.

"Oh no please call me Shuichi" Kurama said. "So how are you enjoying your first day so far Ms Ami"

"It's alright, and you can call me Ami, Shuichi" Ami said as she pulled out her lunch bento box.

Kurama looks into the direction of the horizon and says "It's a beautiful view, isn't it Ami. You can see all of Tokyo from here and if you really focus you can even see Kanuma from here"

*Ami's Flashback*

Ami is hanging out with her sister and brothers, they were out in the park. It was the first time in years that Ami had seen her sister and brother smile since the death of their parents. Their smiles were so beautiful.

*End of flashback*

Without noticing Ami's eyes were watery, she blinks and feels tears ran down her face.

Kurama looks back to Ami and sees two tears run down her cheeks. "Hey Ami are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Ami wiped her cheeks and looked at Kurama and said "Nothing, don't worry… I gotta go" Ami packed her lunch away and left.

Kurama's POV

(Notes – this will jump back to when Kurama got to class and saw Ami.)

Kurama arrived in class and noticed a new girl, she was looking down into a book. As he walked past her, he notice the looked up and saw him. He kept walking and sat on his chair near the window. He pulled his books around of his bag and got ready for class.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Ami Akali. Ms. Akali would you please Stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher said.

Kurama looks in direction of the new girl, she stands up and introduces herself. He looks at her face and sees her eyes. Her eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"Her eyes… were so green and but it had a coldness to it. It looks so familiar, where did I see them before" Kurama thought to himself.

He saw her cheeks turn red so he looked away. She sat down. Class went on and he kept on glancing at Ami. "Why is she so familiar, I've never seen her before, I must talk to her". Thought Kurama.

The bell rang dismissing class for lunch. He slowly packed all his stuff and headed out of the room and went towards the stair case but didn't go up, he was waiting to see where Ami was going to. He hid behind a pillar when he saw Ami walk towards the stair case and go up to the roof. He waited a few minutes and went up to the roof. He opened the door and saw Ami sitting down putting something away.

"Oh I am sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here". He turns around to leave.

"Don't worry, you can stay, there's plenty of room here" she gave him a smile and turned around facing the horizon again. She has a pretty smile thought Kurama.

Kurama walked up near to Ami ", aren't you the new girl?' Kurama asked

Ami looked at him and said "yes, my name is Ami Akali" she reached out her hand so shake his hand, when he grabbed it and kisses it. "I am shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you Ami Akali" she pulled her hands away and looked away trying to hide her cheeks. "Nnn nice to meet you too Minamino" said Ami.

"Oh no please call me Shuichi" Kurama said. "So how are you enjoying your first day so far Ms Ami"

"It's alright, and you can call me Ami, Shuichi" she said as she pulled out her lunch bento box.

Kurama looks into the direction of the horizon and says "It's a beautiful view, isn't it Ami. You can see all of Tokyo from here and if you really focus you can even see Kanuma from here"

Kurama looks back to Ami and sees two tears run down her cheeks. "Hey Ami are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Ami wiped her cheeks and looked at Kurama and said "Nothing, don't worry… I gotta go" Ami packed her lunch away and left.

Kurama just sat there on the roof by himself wondering if he said something wrong. It was beautiful day, the sun was shining, and clouds looked as if they were painted on the sky. Kurama ate his lunch and headed to his next class GYM. Kurama heads to the locker room to change.

Ami's POV

Ami runs down the steps heading for her next class GYM. She goes into the girl's locker room and changes before the other girls shows up, she changes into shorts and a long sleeve shirt that covers her bandages. She sits down in the gymnasium's floor with her back to the wall and leaning her head upwards she closes her eyes and thinks back to lunch.

"I can't believe I almost cried in front of him, why he brought up Kanuma… does he suspect something about me? Well I hope he isn't in my next class" Ami opens her eyes and sees Kurama walk out of the boy's locker room.

"Kill me now, do I really have all my classes with him?" thought Ami.

Kurama was wearing red gym shorts and a yellow shirt. Kurama saw that Ami was there and walked towards her. He notices a few bumps on her left arms under the sleeve as he got closer but didn't say anything. It looked like bandages.

"Hey Ami, looks like we have a lot of classes together, huh?

"Yeah, it sure does"

"I am sorry about earlier, I don't what I did but it seemed to make you cry. So I am sorry."

"Oh that don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I got something stuck in my eyes." (Stop questioning me, she thought to herself)

"Okay well I am glad you're alright… so what is your next class? Let me guess Chem?"

She smiled at him and pulled her a piece of paper with her schedule on it and said "yep it is"

"Can I see your schedule if you don't mind Ami?" Kurama said and he reached for the paper 

"Yeah, sure here you go" said Ami as she handed him the paper.

While looking at the paper Kurama sat next to her and "accidentally" (curious to find out what she was hiding on her arm) bumped into her arms. She groaned a little and quickly moved her arm out of the way.

"Sorry I bumped you, is everything okay with your arm?" said Kurama.

"Yea, my arm is fine, I fell the other day and it's still sore." Ami said while staring at floor.

"Oh look… looks like we have the same classes every day." Said Kurama changing the subject.

"Really?" Ami said and she leaned in to see the paper in his hands. She could smell his scent of roses again… She was starting to enjoy his scent… it was so soothing, she noticed that the more she breathed it in to less and less pain she was feeling. Few hours went by and come time for their last class. They walked together to their last class.

When arriving to the classroom Kurama looked at Ami said "You can sit with me Ami, there aren't that many seats in this room.

"Okay, Shuichi' said Ami as they walked in the classroom. Kurama headed to the table near the window. Ami was close behind him. He pulled out the chair and gestured for Ami to sit down. Then he sat next to her and smiled at her. More students came in and the classroom started to get loud. Ami was just reading a book and Kurama was staring out the window.

When a girl walks up to Ami, she girl reaches out for Ami's book. And Ami quickly grabs the girl wrist. "What do you want?" Ami said to the girl without looking away from the book. Ami realizes what she did and lets go of the girl wrist .The girl was Kina, one of the girls who had a crush on Kurama. "Excuse me, but you're seating in my spot" Kina says in a very high pitched nasally voice. Ami looks up at Kina "oh my..." Kurama interrupts Ami by saying "Oh sorry Kina, but Ami is new and I am showing her around." Kina walks away and seats on the other side of the classroom. Ami looks at Kurama and says "Shuichi, I thought nobody sat next you, I will get up and move… I don't want to cause any troubles on my first day"  
"Don't worry about her, that girl does that to anyone what seats next to me or tries to talk to me"

"Oh so she is in love with you huh?" Ami says a laughs a little, but notices that Kurama was serious.

"You're serious? I am sorry, but that's funny, why don't you tell her that you're no interested?"

"I've tried, it didn't work out as I planned she tried throwing herself at me, and I literally took off running" Kurama said as he was getting his notebook out.

"Ha-ha, I am sorry but I can't imagine you running for a tiny girl like that" Ami said while laughing. She looks up and sees the teacher walk in, she grabs a notebook from her backpack. An hour went by and the last bell rang making the end of the day.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Shuichi" Ami packed all her stuff and got up to leave and turn around and said

"Hold up, Ami" Kurama says while walking towards Ami.

Ami turned around and saw him walking towards her.

"You almost forgot your schedule" he says and he hands her a piece of paper  
"Oh thanks, how would I live without knowing where my classes were" Ami says while putting the schedule in the bad, she turn to face Kurama, and he has smile on his face.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow Ami." Kurama said.

"See you Shuichi" Ami says as she walks out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

Ami's POV

The sun is shining bright on Ami's bedroom as he alarm goes off at 6:45am. Ami reaches to the alarm and throws it on the floor.

"Fuck, I don't want to get up... It's too early..." Ami mumbles as she turns around and covers her head with a pillow. "Five more minutes". Her alarm goes off again.

"Alright... alright I am up goddamn it." Ami screams at the Alarm clock and she checks the time. It's only for 6:55am.

She sits up and groans a little her arms and ribs were hurting because of the attack. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and showers. The hot water feels nice heating her body, but it stings at the same time. She gets out of the shower gets dressed. She puts her hair down. Ami's hair was black, long and wavy. She put on a bit of make up to cover up the dark circles under eyes since she didn't get a good night's sleep the previous night. She heads into the kitchen and grabs a cereal bar. She heads out to school. It was only a 20mim walk. She arrives at Meiou High School. One of the best school on Tokyo. She makes her way to her first class history. She sits down on the seconds roll from the window. She pulls out a book and starts to read. She was one of the first students in class so she just sat there and waited. A few students came in Ami looked up and nodded. Moments later she started to smell a scent of roses and as she looked up she saw Kurama, walk right past her and sit two chairs behind her on the row closer to the window. She felt her stomach drop to the ground and she realized that she was going to the same school as Kurama.  
" how am I supposed to stay undercover if one of my classmates is a demon. I need to talk to Koenma about this" Ami thought to herself. She spend so much time focusing on hiding her spirit energy that she didn't even notice the teacher was already in the room. She looked up as if she had just snapped out of a day dream.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Ami Akali. Ms. Akali would you please Stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher said.

Ami got up and looked around and said "Hi, my name is Ami Akali and I am new to Tokyo. I just moved here from Kanuma" Ami could feel her cheeks turn red matching her uniform.

She didn't like being the center of attention. As she looked around she make eye contact with Kurama, who was starting straight into her eyes. "I hope to have a great year this new school" she said as she turned around and sat down.

She let out a sight. The class went on. She could feel eyes watching her so she pulled out a mirror that she had inside her pencil case and saw that Kurama was staring at her. She quickly put the mirror away.  
"Why is he staring at me, is there something wrong with my uniform, in my hair weird? " she looked down to see if her wounds were bleeding through her bandages. "Hmmm no blood there, she why is he staring at me" she continued think to herself. She looked at the clock only a few minutes left until lunch. The bell rings and she packs her stuff and waits for people to leave the classroom. She waits until Kurama leaves the classroom. She stands up and heads towards the stairs and goes to the roof. She opened the door to the roof and looked around, nobody was there. She walks out and sits down facing the horizon. She pulls out her phone to contact Koenma when she hears the door open. She quickly puts her phone away and looks in direction of the door and sees Kurama.

She looks in his direction and he says "oh I am sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here". He turns around to leave.

"Don't worry, you can stay, there's plenty of room here" she gave him a smile and turned around facing the horizon again.

Kurama walked up near to where she was sitting. ", Aren't you the new girl?' Kurama asked

Ami looked at him and said "yes, my name is Ami Akali" she reached out her hand so shake his hand, when he grabbed it and kisses it. "I am shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you Ami Akali" she pulled her hands away and looked away trying to hide her cheeks. "Nnn nice to meet you too Minamino" said Ami.

"Oh no please call me Shuichi" Kurama said. "So how are you enjoying your first day so far Ms Ami"

"It's alright, and you can call me Ami, Shuichi" Ami said as she pulled out her lunch bento box.

Kurama looks into the direction of the horizon and says "It's a beautiful view, isn't it Ami. You can see all of Tokyo from here and if you really focus you can even see Kanuma from here"

*Ami's Flashback*

Ami is hanging out with her sister and brothers, they were out in the park. It was the first time in years that Ami had seen her sister and brother smile since the death of their parents. Their smiles were so beautiful.

*End of flashback*

Without noticing Ami's eyes were watery, she blinks and feels tears ran down her face.

Kurama looks back to Ami and sees two tears run down her cheeks. "Hey Ami are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Ami wiped her cheeks and looked at Kurama and said "Nothing, don't worry… I gotta go" Ami packed her lunch away and left.

Kurama's POV

(Notes – this will jump back to when Kurama got to class and saw Ami.)

Kurama arrived in class and noticed a new girl, she was looking down into a book. As he walked past her, he notice the looked up and saw him. He kept walking and sat on his chair near the window. He pulled his books around of his bag and got ready for class.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Ami Akali. Ms. Akali would you please Stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher said.

Kurama looks in direction of the new girl, she stands up and introduces herself. He looks at her face and sees her eyes. Her eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"Her eyes… were so green and but it had a coldness to it. It looks so familiar, where did I see them before" Kurama thought to himself.

He saw her cheeks turn red so he looked away. She sat down. Class went on and he kept on glancing at Ami. "Why is she so familiar, I've never seen her before, I must talk to her". Thought Kurama.

The bell rang dismissing class for lunch. He slowly packed all his stuff and headed out of the room and went towards the stair case but didn't go up, he was waiting to see where Ami was going to. He hid behind a pillar when he saw Ami walk towards the stair case and go up to the roof. He waited a few minutes and went up to the roof. He opened the door and saw Ami sitting down putting something away.

"Oh I am sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here". He turns around to leave.

"Don't worry, you can stay, there's plenty of room here" she gave him a smile and turned around facing the horizon again. She has a pretty smile thought Kurama.

Kurama walked up near to Ami ", aren't you the new girl?' Kurama asked

Ami looked at him and said "yes, my name is Ami Akali" she reached out her hand so shake his hand, when he grabbed it and kisses it. "I am shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you Ami Akali" she pulled her hands away and looked away trying to hide her cheeks. "Nnn nice to meet you too Minamino" said Ami.

"Oh no please call me Shuichi" Kurama said. "So how are you enjoying your first day so far Ms Ami"

"It's alright, and you can call me Ami, Shuichi" she said as she pulled out her lunch bento box.

Kurama looks into the direction of the horizon and says "It's a beautiful view, isn't it Ami. You can see all of Tokyo from here and if you really focus you can even see Kanuma from here"

Kurama looks back to Ami and sees two tears run down her cheeks. "Hey Ami are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Ami wiped her cheeks and looked at Kurama and said "Nothing, don't worry… I gotta go" Ami packed her lunch away and left.

Kurama just sat there on the roof by himself wondering if he said something wrong. It was beautiful day, the sun was shining, and clouds looked as if they were painted on the sky. Kurama ate his lunch and headed to his next class GYM. Kurama heads to the locker room to change.

Ami's POV

Ami runs down the steps heading for her next class GYM. She goes into the girl's locker room and changes before the other girls shows up, she changes into shorts and a long sleeve shirt that covers her bandages. She sits down in the gymnasium's floor with her back to the wall and leaning her head upwards she closes her eyes and thinks back to lunch.

"I can't believe I almost cried in front of him, why he brought up Kanuma… does he suspect something about me? Well I hope he isn't in my next class" Ami opens her eyes and sees Kurama walk out of the boy's locker room.

"Kill me now, do I really have all my classes with him?" thought Ami.

Kurama was wearing red gym shorts and a yellow shirt. Kurama saw that Ami was there and walked towards her. He notices a few bumps on her left arms under the sleeve as he got closer but didn't say anything. It looked like bandages.

"Hey Ami, looks like we have a lot of classes together, huh?

"Yeah, it sure does"

"I am sorry about earlier, I don't what I did but it seemed to make you cry. So I am sorry."

"Oh that don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I got something stuck in my eyes." (Stop questioning me, she thought to herself)

"Okay well I am glad you're alright… so what is your next class? Let me guess Chem?"

She smiled at him and pulled her a piece of paper with her schedule on it and said "yep it is"

"Can I see your schedule if you don't mind Ami?" Kurama said and he reached for the paper 

"Yeah, sure here you go" said Ami as she handed him the paper.

While looking at the paper Kurama sat next to her and "accidentally" (curious to find out what she was hiding on her arm) bumped into her arms. She groaned a little and quickly moved her arm out of the way.

"Sorry I bumped you, is everything okay with your arm?" said Kurama.

"Yea, my arm is fine, I fell the other day and it's still sore." Ami said while staring at floor.

"Oh look… looks like we have the same classes every day." Said Kurama changing the subject.

"Really?" Ami said and she leaned in to see the paper in his hands. She could smell his scent of roses again… She was starting to enjoy his scent… it was so soothing, she noticed that the more she breathed it in to less and less pain she was feeling. Few hours went by and come time for their last class. They walked together to their last class.

When arriving to the classroom Kurama looked at Ami said "You can sit with me Ami, there aren't that many seats in this room.

"Okay, Shuichi' said Ami as they walked in the classroom. Kurama headed to the table near the window. Ami was close behind him. He pulled out the chair and gestured for Ami to sit down. Then he sat next to her and smiled at her. More students came in and the classroom started to get loud. Ami was just reading a book and Kurama was staring out the window.

When a girl walks up to Ami, she girl reaches out for Ami's book. And Ami quickly grabs the girl wrist. "What do you want?" Ami said to the girl without looking away from the book. Ami realizes what she did and lets go of the girl wrist .The girl was Kina, one of the girls who had a crush on Kurama. "Excuse me, but you're seating in my spot" Kina says in a very high pitched nasally voice. Ami looks up at Kina "oh my..." Kurama interrupts Ami by saying "Oh sorry Kina, but Ami is new and I am showing her around." Kina walks away and seats on the other side of the classroom. Ami looks at Kurama and says "Shuichi, I thought nobody sat next you, I will get up and move… I don't want to cause any troubles on my first day"  
"Don't worry about her, that girl does that to anyone what seats next to me or tries to talk to me"

"Oh so she is in love with you huh?" Ami says a laughs a little, but notices that Kurama was serious.

"You're serious? I am sorry, but that's funny, why don't you tell her that you're no interested?"

"I've tried, it didn't work out as I planned she tried throwing herself at me, and I literally took off running" Kurama said as he was getting his notebook out.

"Ha-ha, I am sorry but I can't imagine you running for a tiny girl like that" Ami said while laughing. She looks up and sees the teacher walk in, she grabs a notebook from her backpack. An hour went by and the last bell rang making the end of the day.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Shuichi" Ami packed all her stuff and got up to leave and turn around and said

"Hold up, Ami" Kurama says while walking towards Ami.

Ami turned around and saw him walking towards her.

"You almost forgot your schedule" he says and he hands her a piece of paper  
"Oh thanks, how would I live without knowing where my classes were" Ami says while putting the schedule in the bad, she turn to face Kurama, and he has smile on his face.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow Ami." Kurama said.

"See you Shuichi" Ami says as she walks out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Catch up

It was Monday, Ami first day back to school since she left for her training at Genkai's.

As Ami got to school, she saw Kurama talking to another girl, for some weird reason that bothered her. He was standing a little too close to her, Ami thought. Ami just kept walking making her way to class. She walked passed them and heard them talk.

"I'll see you Thursday Shuichi 7pm at my house" said the girl as she giggled.

"Yes, I will see you then" Kurama said.

Ami got to class and sat down at her usual spot a few desks away from Kurama. Kurama walked in the room and he saw Ami.

"Hey Ami, how are you? You look exhausted" Kurama said, he sounds concerned.

" It's nothing, I just pulled an all-nighter trying to catch up to all the classes I missed, Oh by the way here are you notes, Thank you for letting me use them" Ami reached into her bag pulled out 3 notebooks and handed them to him.

"You can hold on to it if you need more time to catch up, it's no big deal, and I don't usually need notes. I just took the notes for you since you weren't here at all last week." He said as he smiled. "I will talk to you more after class." He said as the teacher walked in.

Kurama headed to his sit and sat down and got ready for class.

"Why can't I get the image of him and that girl talking out of my head, I am not dating him or anything… we are just friends. Whatever. I need to focus and catch up." Ami thought to herself.

The bell rang dismissing them for lunch and Ami headed up to the roof so she could study a bit more, Kurama went up to the roof as well. He couldn't help but laugh when saw Ami laying down on the floor surrounded by books, He covered his mouth with his thumb and laughed, he walk up to Ami and kneeled down.

"Hey Ami, are you alright? "He heard her snore a little.

He then realized Ami was a sleep

Never mind, just take a nap… you will end up killing yourself if you keep on studying this way? I will help you study so you don't have to drive yourself crazy" he said this as he packed all her books and he picked her up and walked near the walk he sat down while he had her in his arms.

Ami's head is resting on his chest. She was sound as sleep.

*Ami's dream

Ami was in a park, she way laying down looking up to the sky, she heard a voice calling out to her. She sat up and saw Kurama sitting next to her. He was looking at her. She could smell his sweet scent of roses. She felt his finger run through her hair as he leaned in closer to her face and gave her a kiss.

*Ami's dream ends*

Kurama looks at her face and gently moves her hair away from her face.

Ami's slowly opens her eyes and sees Kurama looking down at her. Her cheeks turn red, redder than Kurama's hair. She sits next him and leans her back against the wall.

"How long was I out for?" Ami said sounding groggy.

"About 15mins" said Kurama

She looks at him blushing.

"Was I in your arms for 15 minutes?" Ami said shyly.

"No, just for 10 minutes. When I got up here you were on the floor, surrounded by books… it looked as if the books had attacked you." He says while holding back a laugh.

"I packed your books than picked you up and sat over here. You told me you didn't sleep at all during the weekend so I just let you sleeping." He said looking at her.

Ami nodded at him "Thank you, Shuichi"

Ami leaned her head again the wall and closer her eyes again.

"Wake me up when it's time to go to class" Ami mumbled.

"I will, Ami how about I help you catch up with all the missing work you have, and we can hangout after school."

Ami opened one eye and looked at Kurama and agreed with him helping her. She closed her eyes again and thought back to the dream she just had, it was the first time she had a happy dream. A dream in which she wasn't getting killed. But why was she dreaming about Kurama… was she falling in love with him…

The bell rang Kurama nudged Ami and they went to their next class.

They got to class and Ami was a bit more alert. The 15 min nap she took during lunch really help her. For the rest of the day.

*Time skip*

Since Monday every day after school Kurama would go to Ami's apartment and help her study.

It was Thursday Ami had pulled another all-nighter to finish a project, Kurama wasn't able to help with it, because something had come up with his mother. Later that day she was in her last class of the day. She was seating next to Kurama. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She put her head down trying to cover her face, she was clenching her fist. She then dozed off.

*Ami's Dream*

Ami was walking in the school hallways, she looked outside the saw the skies turning red. The trees in the court ward died, she looked around and saw students walking towards her and their face turned into skulls. She started to run looking for Kurama. She finds him and runs to him but as she gets closer she hears the demon laughter and Kurama's face fades into elder Toguro's face. She screams "Toguro".

*end of dream*

Ami's feels something tapping her shoulders.

"Toguro" Ami mumbles under her breath as she is wakes up.

Kurama is tapping Ami's shoulder as he hears her say Toguro, his eyes open wide.

"Ami wake up, class is over. Who's Toguro?" Kurama said

Ami started to seat up, her face was pale. She looked at Kurama.

"Toguro? What are you talking about? She says.

"Right before I woke you up, you mumbled Toguro" Kurama says as he rest his hand on her shoulders.

"I am sorry Shuichi, I don't remember or know what you're talking about." She says as she looks away from him.

Ami packs her stuff. Kurama is standing next to her. As Ami's gets up she feels really lightheaded and grabs on the chair and Kurama quickly wraps his arms around her.

"Hey are you sure you're alright, have you eaten today?" Kurama says as he turns her to face him.

"Yea… I am fine just a little lightheaded, I didn't get much sleep last night. I just need some fresh air" Ami said in between breaths.

He looks at her face and her face is really pale, she had sweat dripping from her forehead. Her body was burning up. He grabbed her backpack and walked her outside of the school and headed towards a park. They said on a bench. Ami started the cradle her head on hands, while her elbow rested on her thighs.

"I will be right back I will go grab you something to drink" Kurama said as he got up.

Ami's nodded.

Few minutes passed and Kurama returned with two smoothies and a pink lily in his hands. He handed Ami a smoothie and places the lily behind her ear she looked at him and she started to drink right away.

He sat down next to her and kept on staring at her, he could see the color returning to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Shuichi… I feel a lot better."

"Good, you scared me back there. I thought you were going to pass out and make me carry you home." He chuckled but was concerned at the same time.

In the distant Kurama could smell Yusuke and Kuwabara's scent.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara said

Kurama turned around and faced them.

They got closer to them and Yusuke said

"Is that your girlfriend? She is pretty cute" Yusuke said

Ami felt her cheeks turn red.

"She is pretty indeed, but no, she is not my girlfriend. She is a class mate of mine. The one I've been helping out after school remember." Kurama stood up and got closer to Kuwabara and Yusuke and said

"Please calm me Shuichi Minamino, she doesn't know me as Kurama" he said quietly to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Why did they call you Kurama, Shuichi?" Ami asked

"Oh it's just a silly nickname no need to remember it" he said with a smile.

Ami got up and walked over to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama looked at her.

"Are you feeling better, Ami?" Kurama asked, he still had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes I feel a lot better, just hungry." Ami answered

"I know why we don't have over to Keiko's place, Ku…Shuichi?" said Yusuke

"ha-ha yeah, I am hungry let's go" said Kuwabara.

"Yes I am hungry too, would you like to come with us Ami?" Kurama said

"Hmmm sure. I haven't eaten at all today I am starving" Ami said.

Kurama extended his arms to Ami and she wrapped her arm around his. They all walked to Keiko's.

Kuwabara and Kurama teased Yusuke about being Keiko's boyfriend.

He would denied it, but it was so obvious that they were in love with each other.

A few hours went by, Kurama was now walking Ami home. He checks the time and it's almost 8:30pm.

"Damn, I completely forgot I had plans to meet with Mara, she asked me to help her study for the exam. Time seems to fly when I'm with you Ami." Kurama says as they approach Ami's apartment.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to keep you for so long." Ami said

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really wanted to go anyways." Kurama said as he reached for Ami.

Kurama hugged Ami.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight alright, so you don't nap in my arms again during lunch." He said as pulled away from the hug.

Ami looked at him and he was blushing a little.

"See you tomorrow…Kurama" She winked at him and turned around to her apartment.

Kurama stood outside of her building watching her slowly disappear from view.

Kurama couldn't help but think about Ami, she seems to be so fragile right now, there's something going on with her. Kurama pulled another lily from his hair. Kurama was trying to use lilies to help Ami get some sleep. He was worried about her, but couldn't do anything to find out what was going on with her.

"Hey Kurama, was that your girlfriend? Hiei said to Kurama.

Kurama turns around and sees Hiei standing right behind him.

"Hi Hiei, I didn't even notice you were there, no she is not. Why is everyone thinking she is my girlfriend? Kurama said as he looked at Hiei

"You didn't even notice me following you this entire time. I could say you have a thing for her now, don't you?

"It's not like that Hiei, Today in class she fell asleep and when I woke her up she said Toguro's name."

"That's impossible, how would a human know about Toguro, plus Yusuke and Kuwabara killed him .. Unless those fools don't know how to finish a job."

"I know, but something just doesn't seem quite right about this."

Hiei vanished into a tree somewhere. And Kurama got home.

Meanwhile at Ami's apartment

Ami heads to her bathroom to take a shower, she takes her clothes off and check on the scar on her shoulder. It was changing color… it was nearly golden. She showered and got dressed then laid in bed and she had placed the flower Kurama gave her in a cup next to her bed. Ami felt happy, for first time in a while she had had a day that had fun. Ami took a good sniff at it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – Catch up

It was Monday, Ami first day back to school since she left for her training at Genkai's.

As Ami got to school, she saw Kurama talking to another girl, for some weird reason that bothered her. He was standing a little too close to her, Ami thought. Ami just kept walking making her way to class. She walked passed them and heard them talk.

"I'll see you Thursday Shuichi 7pm at my house" said the girl as she giggled.

"Yes, I will see you then" Kurama said.

Ami got to class and sat down at her usual spot a few desks away from Kurama. Kurama walked in the room and he saw Ami.

"Hey Ami, how are you? You look exhausted" Kurama said, he sounds concerned.

" It's nothing, I just pulled an all-nighter trying to catch up to all the classes I missed, Oh by the way here are you notes, Thank you for letting me use them" Ami reached into her bag pulled out 3 notebooks and handed them to him.

"You can hold on to it if you need more time to catch up, it's no big deal, and I don't usually need notes. I just took the notes for you since you weren't here at all last week." He said as he smiled. "I will talk to you more after class." He said as the teacher walked in.

Kurama headed to his sit and sat down and got ready for class.

"Why can't I get the image of him and that girl talking out of my head, I am not dating him or anything… we are just friends. Whatever. I need to focus and catch up." Ami thought to herself.

The bell rang dismissing them for lunch and Ami headed up to the roof so she could study a bit more, Kurama went up to the roof as well. He couldn't help but laugh when saw Ami laying down on the floor surrounded by books, He covered his mouth with his thumb and laughed, he walk up to Ami and kneeled down.

"Hey Ami, are you alright? "He heard her snore a little.

He then realized Ami was a sleep

Never mind, just take a nap… you will end up killing yourself if you keep on studying this way? I will help you study so you don't have to drive yourself crazy" he said this as he packed all her books and he picked her up and walked near the walk he sat down while he had her in his arms.

Ami's head is resting on his chest. She was sound as sleep.

*Ami's dream

Ami was in a park, she way laying down looking up to the sky, she heard a voice calling out to her. She sat up and saw Kurama sitting next to her. He was looking at her. She could smell his sweet scent of roses. She felt his finger run through her hair as he leaned in closer to her face and gave her a kiss.

*Ami's dream ends*

Kurama looks at her face and gently moves her hair away from her face.

Ami's slowly opens her eyes and sees Kurama looking down at her. Her cheeks turn red, redder than Kurama's hair. She sits next him and leans her back against the wall.

"How long was I out for?" Ami said sounding groggy.

"About 15mins" said Kurama

She looks at him blushing.

"Was I in your arms for 15 minutes?" Ami said shyly.

"No, just for 10 minutes. When I got up here you were on the floor, surrounded by books… it looked as if the books had attacked you." He says while holding back a laugh.

"I packed your books than picked you up and sat over here. You told me you didn't sleep at all during the weekend so I just let you sleeping." He said looking at her.

Ami nodded at him "Thank you, Shuichi"

Ami leaned her head again the wall and closer her eyes again.

"Wake me up when it's time to go to class" Ami mumbled.

"I will, Ami how about I help you catch up with all the missing work you have, and we can hangout after school."

Ami opened one eye and looked at Kurama and agreed with him helping her. She closed her eyes again and thought back to the dream she just had, it was the first time she had a happy dream. A dream in which she wasn't getting killed. But why was she dreaming about Kurama… was she falling in love with him…

The bell rang Kurama nudged Ami and they went to their next class.

They got to class and Ami was a bit more alert. The 15 min nap she took during lunch really help her. For the rest of the day.

*Time skip*

Since Monday every day after school Kurama would go to Ami's apartment and help her study.

It was Thursday Ami had pulled another all-nighter to finish a project, Kurama wasn't able to help with it, because something had come up with his mother. Later that day she was in her last class of the day. She was seating next to Kurama. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She put her head down trying to cover her face, she was clenching her fist. She then dozed off.

*Ami's Dream*

Ami was walking in the school hallways, she looked outside the saw the skies turning red. The trees in the court ward died, she looked around and saw students walking towards her and their face turned into skulls. She started to run looking for Kurama. She finds him and runs to him but as she gets closer she hears the demon laughter and Kurama's face fades into elder Toguro's face. She screams "Toguro".

*end of dream*

Ami's feels something tapping her shoulders.

"Toguro" Ami mumbles under her breath as she is wakes up.

Kurama is tapping Ami's shoulder as he hears her say Toguro, his eyes open wide.

"Ami wake up, class is over. Who's Toguro?" Kurama said

Ami started to seat up, her face was pale. She looked at Kurama.

"Toguro? What are you talking about? She says.

"Right before I woke you up, you mumbled Toguro" Kurama says as he rest his hand on her shoulders.

"I am sorry Shuichi, I don't remember or know what you're talking about." She says as she looks away from him.

Ami packs her stuff. Kurama is standing next to her. As Ami's gets up she feels really lightheaded and grabs on the chair and Kurama quickly wraps his arms around her.

"Hey are you sure you're alright, have you eaten today?" Kurama says as he turns her to face him.

"Yea… I am fine just a little lightheaded, I didn't get much sleep last night. I just need some fresh air" Ami said in between breaths.

He looks at her face and her face is really pale, she had sweat dripping from her forehead. Her body was burning up. He grabbed her backpack and walked her outside of the school and headed towards a park. They said on a bench. Ami started the cradle her head on hands, while her elbow rested on her thighs.

"I will be right back I will go grab you something to drink" Kurama said as he got up.

Ami's nodded.

Few minutes passed and Kurama returned with two smoothies and a pink lily in his hands. He handed Ami a smoothie and places the lily behind her ear she looked at him and she started to drink right away.

He sat down next to her and kept on staring at her, he could see the color returning to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Shuichi… I feel a lot better."

"Good, you scared me back there. I thought you were going to pass out and make me carry you home." He chuckled but was concerned at the same time.

In the distant Kurama could smell Yusuke and Kuwabara's scent.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara said

Kurama turned around and faced them.

They got closer to them and Yusuke said

"Is that your girlfriend? She is pretty cute" Yusuke said

Ami felt her cheeks turn red.

"She is pretty indeed, but no, she is not my girlfriend. She is a class mate of mine. The one I've been helping out after school remember." Kurama stood up and got closer to Kuwabara and Yusuke and said

"Please calm me Shuichi Minamino, she doesn't know me as Kurama" he said quietly to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Why did they call you Kurama, Shuichi?" Ami asked

"Oh it's just a silly nickname no need to remember it" he said with a smile.

Ami got up and walked over to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama looked at her.

"Are you feeling better, Ami?" Kurama asked, he still had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes I feel a lot better, just hungry." Ami answered

"I know why we don't have over to Keiko's place, Ku…Shuichi?" said Yusuke

"ha-ha yeah, I am hungry let's go" said Kuwabara.

"Yes I am hungry too, would you like to come with us Ami?" Kurama said

"Hmmm sure. I haven't eaten at all today I am starving" Ami said.

Kurama extended his arms to Ami and she wrapped her arm around his. They all walked to Keiko's.

Kuwabara and Kurama teased Yusuke about being Keiko's boyfriend.

He would denied it, but it was so obvious that they were in love with each other.

A few hours went by, Kurama was now walking Ami home. He checks the time and it's almost 8:30pm.

"Damn, I completely forgot I had plans to meet with Mara, she asked me to help her study for the exam. Time seems to fly when I'm with you Ami." Kurama says as they approach Ami's apartment.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to keep you for so long." Ami said

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really wanted to go anyways." Kurama said as he reached for Ami.

Kurama hugged Ami.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight alright, so you don't nap in my arms again during lunch." He said as pulled away from the hug.

Ami looked at him and he was blushing a little.

"See you tomorrow…Kurama" She winked at him and turned around to her apartment.

Kurama stood outside of her building watching her slowly disappear from view.

Kurama couldn't help but think about Ami, she seems to be so fragile right now, there's something going on with her. Kurama pulled another lily from his hair. Kurama was trying to use lilies to help Ami get some sleep. He was worried about her, but couldn't do anything to find out what was going on with her.

"Hey Kurama, was that your girlfriend? Hiei said to Kurama.

Kurama turns around and sees Hiei standing right behind him.

"Hi Hiei, I didn't even notice you were there, no she is not. Why is everyone thinking she is my girlfriend? Kurama said as he looked at Hiei

"You didn't even notice me following you this entire time. I could say you have a thing for her now, don't you?

"It's not like that Hiei, Today in class she fell asleep and when I woke her up she said Toguro's name."

"That's impossible, how would a human know about Toguro, plus Yusuke and Kuwabara killed him .. Unless those fools don't know how to finish a job."

"I know, but something just doesn't seem quite right about this."

Hiei vanished into a tree somewhere. And Kurama got home.

Meanwhile at Ami's apartment

Ami heads to her bathroom to take a shower, she takes her clothes off and check on the scar on her shoulder. It was changing color… it was nearly golden. She showered and got dressed then laid in bed and she had placed the flower Kurama gave her in a cup next to her bed. Ami felt happy, for first time in a while she had had a day that had fun. Ami took a good sniff at it and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Awake Oblivion

A bright circular light appeared in the park, Botan walked in, Kurama followed not too far behind carrying Ami in his arms. They step into the light and arrive in a big room. The walls were painted gold, with purple carpet. There were golden pillars near the walls.

"Kurama you can take Ami to the room over here. She needs to rest." Botan says as she leads Kurama to a door. She opens the door. Kurama looks inside. There was a big bed. Same colors are in the room they arrived in. Botan moves the covers around as Kurama lays Ami down. Kurama then covers her. They both leave the room.

"Botan, what did you do to her? She had just woken up from spending three days asleep. And what was that fire around Ami's body? Kurama asked Botan.

"I just used some of my spirit energy to calm her down, nothing serious." Botan says trying to avoid making eye contact with Kurama. She didn't want to answer his second question. It was none of her business to tell him the truth about Ami.

"Botan? You didn't answer me." Kurama said with a more stern voice.

"Kurama we gotta go, Lord Koenma has been waiting for you. We need to go." Botan says as she walks ahead towards Koenma's office.

Botan and Kurama approach a large door and it slides open. Inside the room they see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Lord Koenma.

"Lord Koenma looks pretty worried for a toddler." Said Yusuke to Kuwabara.

"What do you want now, I can't stand the human world much less spirit world? Said Hiei while looking at Koenma.

"Yusuke, that's who you take orders from? A baby?" Kuwabara says to Yusuke and he laughs.

"Hello, everyone." Kurama said as he walked in the room.

"Good you're all here, now I can discuss what I called you guys for! As you guys have noticed, the activity in energy has been changing drastically. Yusuke, remember Toguro?" Lord Koenma says

"Yeah, I remember him, he is dead. Kuwabara and I killed him when we rescued Yukina."

"No he is very much so alive. He has invited you to fight in the Dark Tournament as guest of honor." Koenma said while looking for something in his desk.

"The Dark Tournament? What are you talking about, toddler breath?" Yusuke said

"The Dark Tournament. It's a fighting completion. Most of its head committee is wealthy humans putting big money betting on lives and deaths of its demons competitors…" Kurama answered.

"Alright, so I get to kick some ass, I am in."

"Fool, you're not strong enough. Demons don't fight fair. They fight to the death." Hiei spat his words towards Yusuke.

"Hiei is right. now, you will need plenty of training till then, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"You all will need training. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara you will all be part of team Urameshi." Lord Koenma said.

"But, Koenma sir, we need five fighters to participate otherwise we will get disqualified right away." Botan said.

"Yes, I've arranged for a fifth fighter already, they will meet you when you're on the way to Hanging Neck Island. You can go now, you will need to get started on your training. I spoke to Genkai, and she is letting you all train at her compound."

"I am not babysitting those fools, Koenma." Hiei said, he was annoyed that he kept on getting dragged into working with Humans.

"You don't have a choice Hiei, either that or you will pay for all your crimes here in spirit world." Lord Koenma said.

Hiei turned around and walked out of the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to human world. Kurama stayed behind and went to talk to Hiei.

"Hiei, what is our chance do you think, we don't even have five fighters." Kurama asked him

"Don't ask… Did you find your special friend?" Hiei said as he looked at Kurama.

"Yeah, I did she is here." Kurama said as he walked towards the room where Ami was resting.

"Why is she here? She is human, she doesn't have any spirit energy that I could sense…" Hiei said as he followed Kurama.

"Well I found her in the park, she was crying and screaming. I approached her and tried to comfort her, when out of a sudden her entire body started to glow. There was demonic energy all around her body. Then Botan showed up and said we had to come here." Kurama explained to Hiei

"Hmm… so your special friend is a little special after all huh." Hiei says to Kurama.

Kurama opens the door and Ami is still asleep. They both walk in. Hiei stares at Ami trying to see anything different with her, but nothing.

Kurama pulls a chair next to Ami's bed. He sits down moves her hair from her face. Hiei continues to stand there just watching Kurama.

"Why do you care for this human, Kurama? Have the years of you living as a human corrupted you." Hiei said

"No, Hiei… it isn't like that. I don't even know why I care for her… She is just a classmate. Just a human" Kurama said and looks at Hiei.

"It seems to me that you want her to be more than just a classmate, hmm… Emotions…It will be the death of you. What are you going to do when we go to the dark tournament?" Hiei said and he heads out the door.

"I will just tell her, I will have to go away for a bit…" Kurama said but Hiei is already leaving the room.

As Hiei steps out, Botan walks up to him. And bumps into him.

"Oh I am sorry Hiei, have you seen Kurama, I've been looking for him." Botan says

"He is in there, babysitting that human…" Hiei points at the door and vanishes.

*knock, Knock*

"Come in" Kurama says as Botan opens the door.

"Hello, Kurama how's she doing?"

"She is just sleeping no fever or anything… Botan, do you know what is wrong with her?" Kurama sounds concerned when asks the question to Botan.

"Don't be silly, nothing is wrong with her… She is just a human and have been brought to spirit world after she saw you almost used your rose whip on her." Botan said trying to avoid more questions…

"Botan I know you saw that light around her body and that demon energy and I saw it too. Tell me, what is she?" Kurama said while looking at Botan

"I can't tell you, we don't even know…" Botan said as she let out a sight…. "The poor girl was found this way…" Botan thought back about the meeting she had with Koenma about Ami. They had no idea what happened to her, except for the fact that she was attacked by the Toguro Brothers. They couldn't tell anyone because they weren't sure what the source of her demonic energy was and what it would do to her, or worse what she would do when she found out. "Oh I gotta go bye, Kurama. Feel free to take her home whenever. She will wake up any minute now, I suggest you take her home before she wakes up… she will have lots of questions about it… she won't remember anything about the incident in the park" Botan said as she left the room.

Kurama turns again to Ami's picks her up and takes her home… The room is very quiet, the only sounds in there is their breathing. Without him noticing he is holding her hand. Kurama leaned his head back and thought back about what happened earlier. The fire surrounding Ami's body, her hair had changed color, her eyes didn't look so cold and distant, but it looked as if she was in pain. His thoughts started to cloud up his mind. He closed his eyes and started to doze off. But wakes up with the feeling of Ami's hands move. He looks down and stretches his back a little.

Ami's eyes start to open… she looks at him and down to his hand holding hers. She smiles as she sees his cheeks turn red. He lets go of her hand.

"How come every time I wake up, you're sitting next me, Shuichi?" Ami says and she starts to sit up in bed.

"You tell me, you always seem to pass out when I am around" Kurama chuckled.

"How did I get home, I could've sworn I was at the park." Ami said looking confused.

"Don't you remember? … You took off running earlier and transformed " He thinks back to what Botan said about how they didn't even know what she was and how she wasn't going to remember anything, but he thought he might give it a shot and see if Ami would tell him. "…never mind, I might have been imagining things.

"I am sorry, I have no memory of it… I just remember going to the park and that's it…" Ami said. But she remembered very well what had happened. She also remembered Botan's voice saying she wasn't going to remember anything, just to keep Kurama from asking me questions. She couldn't stand lying to Kurama anymore… There was no point in it too. He saw her in her demon form.

"Well, anyways I have a favor to ask of you." Kurama says "I will have to go away for a bit in about a month. Mother wants me to take part in this science fair, she says it will be good for me. I will be missing school for a while. Could you take notes for me" he said.

Ami saw straight through his lie. She could hear what Kurama and Hiei talked about when she is in spirit world. She knew he was talking about going to the dark tournament.

"Yeah, no problem Shuichi." She responded and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Ami, well it's getting late I should head back to my house, I will see you tomorrow at school." Kurama says as he stands up and heads out on Ami's room. She gets up and follows him.

"See you tomorrow."

After Kurama leaves, Ami pulls out her spirit communicator and calls Koenma demanding to speak with him right away.

"Koenma open a portal to spirit world right now, I have to talk to you. Open one right now, or the next time I see you will shove that pacifier down your throat. " Ami said, her voice was very demanding and a little scary.

Koenma obeys Ami's request and opens a portal without ignoring her threats.

Ami transports in to spirit world.

Kurama's POV

Meanwhile outside of Ami's apartment Kurama turns around and sees a bright light shining under of Ami's door. He heads back to her apartment in fear that she has transformed again and walks in, Ami had forgotten to lock the door. He looks around and sees that it's a portal to spirit world and jumps in.

Ami's POV

She arrives in Koenma's office. She walks up to his desk. "So Lord Koenma, when does the training for the Dark Tournament begins, I heard you need five fighters, you only appear to have four." Ami says to Lord Koenma.

"Ami I've decided and you won't be fighting in the Dark Tournament, You're too weak to fight." Koenma said while looking for something in his desk.

"No, I will go to this tournament, don't you dare try to stop me. I won't let someone else fight my battles for me. You said Toguro will be there. I will finally have my change to destroy him and make his pay for what he has done to me. You know pretty damn well that I am a great fighter, otherwise you wouldn't have assigned me to work undercover in the Urameshi's case." She says and she slams her hands down on the table. Her hair starts to slowly change colors and so does her eyes. This time her eyes were turning purplish and her black hair was developing blue and green highlights. She looked at Lord Koenma's eyes and said "Don't you make me use my Giasu on you."

"I know you're strong Ami, but lately you've been more unconscious than conscious. We can't have you fight if you can't even stay awake for a whole day." Koenma tells Ami.

"If I go to the tournament it might be the only way to find out what is going on with me" she says and her heads gets closer to Koenma's.

Kurama's POV

Kurama is standing outside of Koenma's office he can faintly hear what Ami and Koenma were talking about. But he could hear Ami's voice when she scream about how she was going to kill Toguro for what he had done to her. Then he heard something about Giasu. 'What is she talking about? What did Toguro do to her?' Kurama started to think about it, when suddenly the door opened. Koenma and Ami turned around facing Kurama.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Dead star shine, Light up the sky, I'm all out of breath,  
My walls are closing in, Days go by, Give me a sign, Come back to the end, The shepherd of the damned." Breaking Benjamin – Give me a Sign_

Chapter 8: Abduction

Ami's POV

Ami was on her way to school when suddenly, she felt something hit her hard in the back of the head. She passed out.

Hours later, Ami wakes up and tries to move her arms but is unable. She looks down and notice her arms and legs were tied. She had a cloth tied around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She tried to use to demon energy and transform but for some reason she couldn't… "Oh great, now when would be a good time for the demon in me to wake up and do something, I can't use it." Ami thought to herself.

"There's no point in struggling Ami. The robes tied around your body neutralized energy, therefore you can't use it at al." The voice came from a man. His voice was sharp and clear.

The room was small. It had a mattress on the floor where Ami was laying down. No windows. And just one small lightbulb hanging from a wire on the ceiling. The room was dark and cold.

Ami turns her head in the direction she hears the voice coming from. She could only see a silhouette of the man holding her captive.

She tried to talk but she couldn't the cloth tied around her month. The man approached her and gently removed the cloth from her mouth. She took a good look at the man. He had long black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was quite good looking. Ami stared into his eyes and tried to use her Giasu on him. But it didn't work. The man noticed what she was trying to do and put a blindfold on her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ami cried.

"My name is not important, though my intensions to you however" he says as he runs his hands down Ami's legs. "Can be quite interesting."

She moves her body trying to shake away his touch. "Stop touching me." She felt her body get warm as if the demon inside of her was trying to break free.

The man moved up towards Ami's face. She couldn't see him but she could feel his warm breath near her neck.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and her body started to transform into a demon. There was fire around her body and she was able to break free from the robes. She pushed the man off of her, removed the blindfold. She stood up and tried to run, but the man ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. She looked at his hands, they didn't burn. "What are you?" she said as her voice trembled. The man's face started to transform into a demon, It was the demon she had encountered earlier trying to kill Kurama and the others when she arrived in Japan. She tried to pull away from him but he punched her on her stomach, making her fall forward. He kept on hitting her. She collapsed to the ground and slowly the fire that surrounding her body disappeared.

Kurama's POV

Kurama met up with Hiei outside of the train station and headed towards the direction Hiei's Jagan eye said they had to go. It was already dark. They had been running around for hours when they finally came across an abandoned temple.

"She is in there" Hiei said

"Okay, let's go in." Kurama said and he rushed to the sliding door in front of him.

"Interesting… no guards in the front… This should be easy." Hiei says as he steps closer to the temple. "KURAMA, wait. Look around first. This doesn't seem right. They kidnapped Ami, knowing you would come after her, but there are no guards here."

"Do you think they've set up traps everywhere then?" Kurama askes Hiei

"That or its another fake Ami." Hiei says

"Well maybe they are guarding the inside." Kurama says and he approaches the door.

They open the door and there are demons everywhere coming from left to right. Hiei uses his sword and starts to slice through the demons. Kurama pulls his rose whip and slices demons with it. The start to make their way around the temple. Kurama tries to pick up Ami's scent in the air but no sign of her. They arrive in another room a more demons come after them.

"Look at what we have here?" said a demon, who walked towards them.

"Where's Ami? Kurama spat at the demon and he uses his rose whip wrapping around the demons torso.

The demon breaks free from the rose whip. Kurama takes a step back from the demon. Hiei Jumps in front of Kurama and uses his sword to slice the demon but not even a scratch appeared on the demon.

"That tickles" the demon chuckles and lifts his hand up and swings it, hitting Kurama and Hiei in the process. Kurama screams as he smashes his body again the wall. He gets up and runs towards Hiei.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama says as he puts his hands on Hiei's shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine." Hiei looks up at Kurama and sits up.

"IS THAT THE HARDEST YOU CAN HIT?" Hiei said and he charges towards the demon. "AHHH" Hiei swiftly jumped up and sliced the demon's head off.

Kurama stands back and watches Hiei slice the demons head off.

"Let's go Kurama." Hiei said.

"Alright."

In the distance they hear a scream coming from downstairs. They head down towards the direction the scream came from. Ami's scent in the air got stronger.

Ami's POV

Ami wakes up, her body was sore, there was blood stains on her clothes. What used to be her school uniform looked more like an old rag, wrapping around her body. Her arms were tied up above her head and her body was dangling in the air. She tried opening her eyes, but it was so sore. Her eyes were still covered. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she got punched. She screamed and couched up blood. "Just kill me already, I don't know for how much longer I can take this pain."

"Oh so you're awake now, huh?" the demon says and his lands another punch on her. He then removes the blindfold from her face.

She tries to open her eyes, but her entire face felt swollen. She opened her eyes and could see the demon's face.

'You, What do you want with me?" she cried

"Oh so you remember me now, good…" he chuckled" … because I am going to kill you right now." The demons pulls out his acid whip and hits Ami's legs with it. She screams louder and cries.

Out of a sudden the door swings open. It was Kurama and Hiei. Kurama pulled out his rose whip and ripped the demons arms off, as Hiei slices the demon's body in half from head to toe. Kurama hurries to Ami and sets her down on the floor. She goes in and out of consciousness. Ami's body starts to get cold, and her breathing gets weaker and weaker. Kurama picks her body up and carries her outside. When they get outside they see Botan standing outside the temple. She hurries to Kurama and Ami.

"Oh My, what happened? Botan asks and she tries to use the spirit energy to heal Ami.

Kurama just stares at Ami's motionless body. Kurama could feel Ami's life energy slowly leaving her body.

"Kurama, what happened? Botan asked him again.

"Ami was kidnapped earlier today by the same demon that attacked us a few months ago." Kurama answered Botan while holding to Ami's body close to his trying to keep her body warm.

"Why didn't you call for back up Kurama, you could've gotten yourself killed." Botan lectured Kurama.

"I had Hiei with me." Kurama looked around and Hiei was standing a few feet away from Kurama just looking at Ami. He noticed how worried Kurama was about Ami.

"We should go back, she needs some treatments otherwise she will die. I will carry her, I am faster and can get her home quickly, and won't need to ride the train with her like this."

"I will just open a portal to spirit world and then to her apartment. That way we can all get arrive to her apartment faster." Botan said as she stood up and opened a portal.

A few seconds later, they all arrived in Ami's apartment. Kurama laid Ami's still body down on her bed.

"Alright boys, just wait outside I am going to clean her up and give her a change of clothes." Botan said and she escorted Kurama and Hiei out of Ami's room.

The door to Ami's bedroom closed. Kurama sat down on the couch with his legs spread open. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, cradling his head on his hands. Hiei stood there, staring at his friend.

"Human world has really soften you up, Kurama." Hiei said.

Kurama looked up at Hiei. "Hiei… emotions don't make you weaker, it makes you stronger."

"Why do you care so much for that girl?" Hiei said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, She is different that's for sure. She isn't human… she is some sort of hybrid…"

"Great a half demon." Hiei said

"I am not sure if that's the case, but she does have demon energy." Kurama says.

"Well, I am getting tired of staying here, I will see later." Hiei says as he heads towards the living room window and vanishes.

Kurama stands up and heads towards Ami's bedroom door. He is about to knock when he hears Botan scream.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Dead star shine, Light up the sky, I'm all out of breath,  
My walls are closing in, Days go by, Give me a sign, Come back to the end, The shepherd of the damned." Breaking Benjamin – Give me a Sign_

Chapter 8: Abduction

Ami's POV

Ami was on her way to school when suddenly, she felt something hit her hard in the back of the head. She passed out.

Hours later, Ami wakes up and tries to move her arms but is unable. She looks down and notice her arms and legs were tied. She had a cloth tied around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She tried to use to demon energy and transform but for some reason she couldn't… "Oh great, now when would be a good time for the demon in me to wake up and do something, I can't use it." Ami thought to herself.

"There's no point in struggling Ami. The robes tied around your body neutralized energy, therefore you can't use it at al." The voice came from a man. His voice was sharp and clear.

The room was small. It had a mattress on the floor where Ami was laying down. No windows. And just one small lightbulb hanging from a wire on the ceiling. The room was dark and cold.

Ami turns her head in the direction she hears the voice coming from. She could only see a silhouette of the man holding her captive.

She tried to talk but she couldn't the cloth tied around her month. The man approached her and gently removed the cloth from her mouth. She took a good look at the man. He had long black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was quite good looking. Ami stared into his eyes and tried to use her Giasu on him. But it didn't work. The man noticed what she was trying to do and put a blindfold on her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ami cried.

"My name is not important, though my intensions to you however" he says as he runs his hands down Ami's legs. "Can be quite interesting."

She moves her body trying to shake away his touch. "Stop touching me." She felt her body get warm as if the demon inside of her was trying to break free.

The man moved up towards Ami's face. She couldn't see him but she could feel his warm breath near her neck.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and her body started to transform into a demon. There was fire around her body and she was able to break free from the robes. She pushed the man off of her, removed the blindfold. She stood up and tried to run, but the man ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. She looked at his hands, they didn't burn. "What are you?" she said as her voice trembled. The man's face started to transform into a demon, It was the demon she had encountered earlier trying to kill Kurama and the others when she arrived in Japan. She tried to pull away from him but he punched her on her stomach, making her fall forward. He kept on hitting her. She collapsed to the ground and slowly the fire that surrounding her body disappeared.

Kurama's POV

Kurama met up with Hiei outside of the train station and headed towards the direction Hiei's Jagan eye said they had to go. It was already dark. They had been running around for hours when they finally came across an abandoned temple.

"She is in there" Hiei said

"Okay, let's go in." Kurama said and he rushed to the sliding door in front of him.

"Interesting… no guards in the front… This should be easy." Hiei says as he steps closer to the temple. "KURAMA, wait. Look around first. This doesn't seem right. They kidnapped Ami, knowing you would come after her, but there are no guards here."

"Do you think they've set up traps everywhere then?" Kurama askes Hiei

"That or its another fake Ami." Hiei says

"Well maybe they are guarding the inside." Kurama says and he approaches the door.

They open the door and there are demons everywhere coming from left to right. Hiei uses his sword and starts to slice through the demons. Kurama pulls his rose whip and slices demons with it. The start to make their way around the temple. Kurama tries to pick up Ami's scent in the air but no sign of her. They arrive in another room a more demons come after them.

"Look at what we have here?" said a demon, who walked towards them.

"Where's Ami? Kurama spat at the demon and he uses his rose whip wrapping around the demons torso.

The demon breaks free from the rose whip. Kurama takes a step back from the demon. Hiei Jumps in front of Kurama and uses his sword to slice the demon but not even a scratch appeared on the demon.

"That tickles" the demon chuckles and lifts his hand up and swings it, hitting Kurama and Hiei in the process. Kurama screams as he smashes his body again the wall. He gets up and runs towards Hiei.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama says as he puts his hands on Hiei's shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine." Hiei looks up at Kurama and sits up.

"IS THAT THE HARDEST YOU CAN HIT?" Hiei said and he charges towards the demon. "AHHH" Hiei swiftly jumped up and sliced the demon's head off.

Kurama stands back and watches Hiei slice the demons head off.

"Let's go Kurama." Hiei said.

"Alright."

In the distance they hear a scream coming from downstairs. They head down towards the direction the scream came from. Ami's scent in the air got stronger.

Ami's POV

Ami wakes up, her body was sore, there was blood stains on her clothes. What used to be her school uniform looked more like an old rag, wrapping around her body. Her arms were tied up above her head and her body was dangling in the air. She tried opening her eyes, but it was so sore. Her eyes were still covered. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she got punched. She screamed and couched up blood. "Just kill me already, I don't know for how much longer I can take this pain."

"Oh so you're awake now, huh?" the demon says and his lands another punch on her. He then removes the blindfold from her face.

She tries to open her eyes, but her entire face felt swollen. She opened her eyes and could see the demon's face.

'You, What do you want with me?" she cried

"Oh so you remember me now, good…" he chuckled" … because I am going to kill you right now." The demons pulls out his acid whip and hits Ami's legs with it. She screams louder and cries.

Out of a sudden the door swings open. It was Kurama and Hiei. Kurama pulled out his rose whip and ripped the demons arms off, as Hiei slices the demon's body in half from head to toe. Kurama hurries to Ami and sets her down on the floor. She goes in and out of consciousness. Ami's body starts to get cold, and her breathing gets weaker and weaker. Kurama picks her body up and carries her outside. When they get outside they see Botan standing outside the temple. She hurries to Kurama and Ami.

"Oh My, what happened? Botan asks and she tries to use the spirit energy to heal Ami.

Kurama just stares at Ami's motionless body. Kurama could feel Ami's life energy slowly leaving her body.

"Kurama, what happened? Botan asked him again.

"Ami was kidnapped earlier today by the same demon that attacked us a few months ago." Kurama answered Botan while holding to Ami's body close to his trying to keep her body warm.

"Why didn't you call for back up Kurama, you could've gotten yourself killed." Botan lectured Kurama.

"I had Hiei with me." Kurama looked around and Hiei was standing a few feet away from Kurama just looking at Ami. He noticed how worried Kurama was about Ami.

"We should go back, she needs some treatments otherwise she will die. I will carry her, I am faster and can get her home quickly, and won't need to ride the train with her like this."

"I will just open a portal to spirit world and then to her apartment. That way we can all get arrive to her apartment faster." Botan said as she stood up and opened a portal.

A few seconds later, they all arrived in Ami's apartment. Kurama laid Ami's still body down on her bed.

"Alright boys, just wait outside I am going to clean her up and give her a change of clothes." Botan said and she escorted Kurama and Hiei out of Ami's room.

The door to Ami's bedroom closed. Kurama sat down on the couch with his legs spread open. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, cradling his head on his hands. Hiei stood there, staring at his friend.

"Human world has really soften you up, Kurama." Hiei said.

Kurama looked up at Hiei. "Hiei… emotions don't make you weaker, it makes you stronger."

"Why do you care so much for that girl?" Hiei said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, She is different that's for sure. She isn't human… she is some sort of hybrid…"

"Great a half demon." Hiei said

"I am not sure if that's the case, but she does have demon energy." Kurama says.

"Well, I am getting tired of staying here, I will see later." Hiei says as he heads towards the living room window and vanishes.

Kurama stands up and heads towards Ami's bedroom door. He is about to knock when he hears Botan scream.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Find me here, and speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again." Everything – Lifehouse_

Chapter 9: Nightmare

"KURAMAA" Botan cries out

Kurama charges through the door and looks at Botan who is crying checking on Ami.

"She stopped breathing…." She cries "I just finished changing her and laid her body down and I noticed she wasn't breathing."

Kurama felt a shock go through his body as he heard those words come out of Botan lips. Kurama eyes widen and runs to Ami's body and begins CPR. He places his hands her chest and begins to compress. But no sign of life. He leans in closer to her face and begins to do mouth to mouth. "Come on, Ami. Don't do this." Kurama says fighting back tears. He begins to compress on her chest harder. He places his lips on hers and tries to do mouth to mouth one more time. He then feels the air blowing out of her nose. Ami started to breathe again. Kurama felt relieved to see movement on Ami's chest. Her breathing was slow but steady. He sat next Botan.

"She will be fine, Botan. Ami just needs to rest. You can leave if you want." Kurama said as he kept his eyes on Ami. I can finish bandaging her wounds."

"It's alright, I will stay here. Why don't you go home and shower? You must be exhausted. And you have school tomorrow don't you?" Botan says trying distract Kurama from Ami's state.

"I will just shower here, no school tomorrow…" Kurama looks at the clock sitting on the nightstand and it was alright 3:30AM. "… today anyways." Kurama stood up and headed to the living and grabbed his backpack. He had a change of clothes in there. Ever since the first time he saw Ami collapse in the streets. He started to carry a change of clothes in case she got sick and he stayed at her house to take care of her. Kurama headed to the bathroom and took a shower. He got out and got dressed. When he left the bathroom. He saw Botan had fallen asleep on the chair. He walked around Ami's room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and took it the living room, then he returned to the bedroom and picked Botan up and laid her down in the couch so she could sleep.

Kurama went back to Ami's room and sat on the chair next to her bed. He places his left hand on Ami's forehead and gently moved his thumb. He kissed her forehead. He leaned back with his head resting on the wall. He closed his eyes and the images on Ami poured in his head. The scream he heard when she was being tortured by that demon. The blood and bruises that covered her skin. Kurama then started to thinking of happier things like when he saw Ami asleep surrounded by books on the roof. How he picked her up and let her sleep in his arms. Slowly he started to drift into a dream.

Kurama's Dream

"Shuichi, wake up Shuichi. You're going to be late for class." Ami called to Kurama as she tapped his shoulder.

"hmmm… I am not going to school today" Kurama mumbles.

"Wake up you silly, we are in school already." Ami laughs.

Kurama opens his eyes and sees Ami standing there. They were on the roof. "Ami you're alright, oh thank goodness. I had the worse dream ever." Kurama says and he grabs Ami and hugs her. Suddenly her body vanishes. "Ami where are you? Where did you go?" Kurama looks around but Ami was nowhere to be found. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. He stands up and opens the door that leads to inside the school. As the door opens he is transported to a park. He sees Ami sitting under a tree. He runs to her as he gets closer Ami starts to run away. "Ami what do you want? Why do you keep on running away?"

Ami turns around and faces him. "You can see me? Ami says and her body floats towards Kurama.

"Yes what are you taking about Ami?" Kurama tells Ami

Ami smiled at Kurama "You need to save me, my legs Shuichi... there's poison.." Ami screams as her voice fades

"Wait, Ami what are you talking about?" Kurama asks and he runs towards Ami but she begins to disappear.

"My legs before it's too late…." Ami starts to fade away.

*End of Kurama's Dream

Kurama wakes up breathing heavy and looks around the room and sees Ami. Her body was just as still as before. He leans closer to her face and checks on her breathing. He uses his hand to check on her temperature. Her body was hot. She started to shiver. Kurama thought back to his dream and how Ami kept on repeating something about her legs. He stands up and pulls the covers exposing Ami's legs. There was a big cut on her thigh. It looked infected. He used all of his plants to check if it would help but nothing happens. He then proceeds to wrap her legs in bandages. He sits back down next to Ami and grabs her arm. She had an open wound and removed the bandage from it and looked at it. "I will use my bloodsucking plant on you Ami, I will try to use this plant to suck the poison out, into my body and absorb the poison and that should help. I don't know what else I can do." He said and he made a cut into his own arm. He grabbed Ami's hand and guided the plant into Ami's arm. The plant began to suck Ami's poisoned blood.

Botan walks in the room and sees Kurama holding Ami's hand a vine wrapping from his arm to Ami's arm.

"Kurama, what are you? Botan asks looking confused.

"Hey, I am using my bloodsucking plant, to remove the poison from Ami's system' Kurama says.

"She was poisoned? How did you find out?"

"I had a strange dream, that Ami kept on telling me to check on her leg, when I woke up her temperate was really high, I checked on her legs…" He grunted feeling the poison enter his body."…if you check on her legs you will see, when she was hit with the acid whip."

"But won't that kill you Kurama?" Botan says with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's the only way to save her, Botan" Kurama says. He started to sweat and feel lightheaded.

Botan stood next to him just watching him.

"Botan, don't worry. Once the poison is inside my body I will be able to fight it from within. I will just need to rest for a bit." Kurama said as he closes his eyes and leans in towards Ami's bed.

Botan the smiles at Kurama. She walks to the other side of the bed and sits on another chair.

*Ami and Kurama's Dream

Kurama finds himself walking a dark hallway with many doors. He hears Ami voice calling out to him, but at the same time he could hear her cry, laugh and scream. He felt loneliness consume his body. He couldn't describe all that he was feeling. He felt as if he was inside Ami's head and seeing all her thoughts. He walks around and goes through the first door on his left.

The door opens and Kurama steps in. Suddenly he is standing in the countryside, it was a rainy evening. He looks around and sees ambulance lights flashing everywhere. He walks towards where the ambulance is parked and sees a car flipped over. He hears a faint cry of a young girl. He faces the girl and it's Ami. He then realizes that the people in the car were her parents. They were both dead. He tries to comfort Ami, but she walks away to another door. He opens the second door and He is standing around a bunch of people wearing all black. He looks to his side and sees Ami, she looked as if she was ten but then hears someone mumble that how sad it was to lose both parents near their 13th birthday. Kurama looks away again and sees Ami walk through another door, He follows her and calls out to her.

"Ami wait, why are you showing me this?" Kurama asks but finds himself standing in another of Ami's memories. This time they were in the park, Ami was sitting by a tree with three younger kids around her. He stood in the distance watching them. Ami looked happy, it was nice to not see her cry Kurama thought. He could faintly hear the kids joking with Ami. She laughed and started to tickle the kids. "Stop sis, you will make me pee myself" said one of the boys. Kurama then realized the two boys were twins they looked like they were eleven, the little girl who was just laying down laughing looked to be nine. Kurama couldn't help but giggle while watching them, they looked so happy. He wondered why Ami never mentioned anything about her siblings. He looks around and sees Ami walking away from her sibling and heading to another door. That was his cue to another of Ami's memories. He followed her through the door.

Kurama found himself standing in a small apartment, he looked around and saw Ami standing in the kitchen cooking. He smiled it looked like the Ami that he knows. He just watched her as she flawlessly move around the kitchen, tasting the meal she was preparing. Ami turns around and turns on the small tv, she had seating on the counter, the news was about the break and entering that were occurring in the city. Kurama looked at the tv and saw the date. "Wait that was five years ago, Ami hasn't changed at all." He moved back and sat on a stool near the kitchen. He heard a sound coming from the front door so did Ami.

"Cana is that you? But they heard no response. Kurama looked at Ami, but Ami just continued cooking and thought to herself 'hmm maybe I am losing my mind'. He noticed that he could hear Ami's thoughts in this dream. There was another sound this time coming from the behind her. Kurama suddenly disappeared, he was no longer standing around the apartment. He was now experiencing Ami's dream through her point of view. He could feel Ami's pain and she tried to scream. The agony building up inside of her, it started to feel hard to breathe. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. She finally opened her eyes and drew one last breath as a tear ran down her cheeks.

Kurama wakes up finding himself back in the dark hall way, he still hears Ami's cry. He runs through hallway trying to find where the cries are coming from. He didn't want to open another door and see any more of Ami's suffering. He had seen enough, all he wanted to do was find her and stay with her. He arrived to one door at the end of the hallway where Ami's cries had turned into screams. He opens the door and finds Ami laying on floor, she was crying, and scared. It was freezing in that room. Ami was only wearing shorts and ripped tank top. She had bruises everywhere. He kneeled down and removed his jacket and put it over Ami's shoulder. He hugged her. "I am sorry, Ami" he says as a single tear runs down his cheek. He could feel all of her emotions. The anger, sadness, happiness, and pain. He picked her up and carried her out of the dark room. Suddenly the walls in the hallway were no longer black. He continued running with her in his arms, trying to get further away as possible from that dark room.

*End of Dream

Kurama wakes up, he was sweating and panting. He looks at Ami as the plant returns to his body.

"Kurama, are you alright? Were you able to save Ami? Botan asks Kurama nervously.

Kurama stands up and almost falls over. Botan stands up and rushes to him and walks him to the couch.

"You need to rest now." Botan says as he cover him.

"Botan, wake me up if anything happens. If her condition worsen or gets better." Kurama grunts as he falls asleep.

"I will, Kurama" Botan smiles and stands up going back to check on Ami.

Botan seats down again next to Ami and is about to bandages the cut where the plant was, but it was already healed. It even had formed an interesting scar around it. Botan moves Ami's hair from her face. Ami's skin color was almost back to normal, her temperature had gone down too. Her pulse was regular and so was her breathing. Botan looked at the window and could see the sun creeping in through the blinds. She looked at the time and it was almost 7am.

Botan just sat there waiting to see who would wake up first, Ami or Kurama.


	10. Chapter 10

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
_

Chapter 10- Coming Clean

Ami wakes up and looks around finding Botan seating on the chair by her side. Botan had her feet resting on the edge of bed and her head leaning against the wall. Ami tries to sit up without making a sound. She grunts a bit and feels a sharp pain all over her body. She then remembers everything that happened the night before. She looks at the clock and it was past 11am. She taps on Botan arm waking her up.

"Botan, wake up?" Ami says in a very soft voice

"uhmm… not now Koenma…" Botan mumbles.

"Botan, wake up, it's Ami," Ami says as she shakes Botan a bit too hard.

"Oh Ami, you're awake… Oh I am so happy to see that you've woken up." She says with a grin going from ear to ear.

"Where's Kurama? Is he at school? Ami says as she manages to seat up in bed.

"No, the poor boy didn't want to leave your side all night, but he eventually fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Want me to go wake him up?" Botan says as she brings her feet down to the floor looking as if she is about to stand up and get Kurama.

"No, don't wake him… Let him sleep. He must be really tired. I will check on him later…" Ami says with a smile on her face. "But he told me to wake him up if you woke up. Oh My… are you going to tell him who you are Ami?" Botan says trying to keep her promise to fox demon.

"There's no point in hiding anymore, he has seen me my demon form and saw me in spirt world, I didn't die last night… he even saw me almost use my Giasu. It's fine… I will go wake him up and then I will tell him." Ami says as she turns around in the bed. "I will shower first though and change.

"Okay, I will leave in a little bit so you two can talk about it."

Botan stands up and helps Ami stand up and makes sure she isn't getting dizzy of anything. Ami heads to the bathroom and takes her clothes off and sees all the bruises on her body. 'No wonder I feel so sore….' She looks down at her right arm and sees an interesting scar, it looked like branches, it wrapped around her arm. '… That's strange... I've never seen one like that before… I like it.' She turns one the shower and steps in. the lets the hot water run through her body, relieving all the ache and pain she was feeling. She stepped out and her bathroom was steamy, she walked out the bathroom and got changed. She put up gray sweat pants, and a white tank top with a black bra underneath. She liked how the straps showed. She didn't know why but she just enjoyed it. She dried her hair with a towel and then twisted it up into a bun. She walked out of her room and saw Botan sitting in a chair by the kitchen, and Kurama laying on the couch, he was sleeping on his stomach, with one hand under the pillow and another hanging on off the couch. Ami couldn't help but smile at the site of how Kurama was sleeping. His long red hair was covering his face. Ami took a few steps towards him, and Botan decided that it was time for her to go.

"Alright, Ami I am glad to see that you're okay. I will head out now, bye" Botan says as she opens the window and flies away on her oar.

Ami turns around facing Botan and waves to her bye.

Ami then kneels down in front of Kurama and gently moves his hair away from his face, she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he slept, and how peaceful he looked too. She starts to stand up, when Kurama moves his body now facing her, His eyes slowly open.

"Ami you're up" he mumbles. His voice was huskier and deeper than usual. Ami liked that.

"Yea I am up, I woke up about an hour ago." Ami says and she seats on the floor facing him.

"Where's Botan, I told her to wake me up, if you woke up…" He starts to sit and grunts a bit.

"She left, and I told her to let you sleep. Are you alright, did you get hurt last night too? Ami says with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I am alright, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"I feel great, just sore from all the bruises…." She stands up and heads to kitchen. "… Are you hungry? I am starving… I will prepare something for us to eat." Ami says open checks on her cabinet to see what ingredients she has. She pulls out some bread to make toast, eggs and some fruits. She sets then in the counter and begins to fry the eggs and toast the bread. She puts the other fruits in 2 small bows.

Kurama is sitting down watching how Ami moved around in the kitchen, the way she moved just like in the dream he had of her the night before, but this time there were no attackers after her. He started to walk towards her. He stood behind her and when she turned around to grab something he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shuichi, what are you doing, I will end burning the toasts and the eggs." Ami said to Kurama as her face pulled again his chest. She then wraps her arms around his torso.

"I am just happy to see that you're okay." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Kurama lets go and steps away from Ami. He looks down at her, her eyes were staring at him as if he was a painting she was trying to understand.

"I am going to take a quick shower and change." Kurama said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Okay food will be ready in a little bit." Ami yelled so Kurama could hear her.

She continued cooking and her thoughts were on how Kurama hugged her. She tried to remember back to what happened last night. She could only remember going to school and getting attacked, she was going to tell him, but she never made to school to tell him, then she remembered getting beaten and Kurama picking her up, after that everything went toasts were done and the sound of the toaster straddled her. She turned around and grabbed a few plates and set the table for her and Kurama.

Kurama walked out into the living room where Ami had small dining table. She had set fruits in a bow, eggs and toast in a plate and had tea sitting in the middle of the table. She even brought to the table to rose I gave her and set it in the middle. She was about to sit down when she turned and saw Kurama walk towards the table.

"Come on let's eat, before it gets cold." Ami says with a smile on her face.

Kurama sits down and pours some tea for them. He starts to eat the eggs with toast.

"It's been a long time since I cooked, I've haven't been feeling well enough to stand in the kitchen to cook, but I feel great today. I finally feel well rested." Ami says as she takes a bite of her toast.

"It's really good, Ami… You should cook more often if it makes you happy." Kurama says and he takes a sip of the tea.

"So what do you want to do today? You didn't go to school today…"

"Well I figured we could go to the park or something, then I have to go home. My mother should be back from her business trip tonight.

"Okay, sounds good with I like that plan, but I don't want go outside looking like this. I am all bruised. People will think you beat me up." Ami says and lets out a laugh.

"I would never hurt you…why would I ever hurt you?" He responds to her joke without even thinking about the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Ami looked at him and smiled "I know… you might do it just so you can take care of me though." She says teasing him.

"Okay how about we just relax here, and I can help you catch up with homework and I will get out of your hair?" Kurama said

"Or we can just watch TV?" Ami says

"That sounds good too." Kurama smiled at her.

They finished eating and Kurama started to do the dishes, while Ami started to put the pillow and blanket away in a hamper she had in her bedroom.

Kurama sat on the edge on the couch with his left leg bend under him and his right bend in front of him. He rested his right on the arm of the couch and Ami laid down with her head on the other end of the couch… She was laying in fetal position almost. They started to watch TV. But there's nothing on that interested them. So they started to talk instead.

"Shuich, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" Ami says and sits up keeping her back again the arm of the couch.

"What is it?" Kurama says looking at her.

Ami looks down away from his face… "I don't know how to say this, I've never had to say this to anymore, but I don't want to lie to you anymore. You're probably wondering what I was doing in spirit world the other day." She says trying to keep herself from making eye contact. "Well, I am know that you are not really Shuichi Minamino… I mean you are but at the same time you're not. I know that you are Kurama, I know you are fox demon and that you manipulate plants. Lord Koenma told me all about you, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Like he mention it to you that I was send here to train to become a spirit detective… Well that was a lie… He send me here so I could find the person that did this to me…" Ami says as she looks at Kurama's face who is watching every word come out of her mouth.

"Did what to you?" Kurama asked…

"For a while now. I've been really wanting to tell you is… Five years ago I lived in Kanuma, I went by a different last name then. I had a sister and two brothers… They were twins… One day, I was home alone preparing dinner for them, when I heard a noise…" Ami said as a knot started to form in her throat and her voice began to crack. "… I was attacked by one of Toguro's minion…I didn't know it at the time, because I couldn't see its face. After the attack I woke up in spirit world, I had died, but didn't die… I got this scar on my shoulder from the attack… and every now and then it flares up and I can't control it. I had gotten much strong recently… That's why I've been so tired lately. I….. I have a demon living inside of me… what you saw in the park that night was my demon form…" She had tears running down her cheeks, but she continued to talk. "… I heard you and Hiei talking about the dark tournament and I heard them mention Toguro's name. So I want to go. I want to fight and defeat him.

Kurama leaned in and wiped the tears from Ami's cheeks and cupped her face on his hands and hugged her, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Ami kisses him back.

"I will help you defeat all of them for laying a finger on you, Ami…" Kurama whispered as their lips parted.

Ami smiles and hugs him tighter. "Thank you, Kurama."

"You will need to train a lot if you plan on beating Toguro. I will get Hiei and the guys to help you out with training." Kurama says while he arms are still wrapped around Ami. Ami looks at him and smiles.

"Kurama, how did you know that I had been kidnapped and where I was?" Ami asked as she turned on her back leaning on Kurama's shoulder.

"Well, I was in school and I noticed you didn't showed up, and during lunch a demon pretending to be you showed up and I knew right there that something was up."

"What do you mean pretending to be me?

"it was a shapeshifter… I knew it wasn't you, because I could smell him, and it didn't smell like you.

"What do I smell like to you?" Ami asks as she leans her head back to look into his eyes.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. While his eyes are closed he says "You smell like lavender, with coconut, and hint of cinnamon. Your scent is quite soothing. It's one of the reason why I like being around you… Your scent relaxes me…and also feel like I am developing feelings for you… I love you Ami."

Ami was surprised to see the way he described her scent… Then she felt a shock go through her body when she heard Kurama say that he loved her. "I think I love you too" she said and kissed him.

She leaned back and rest her head on his lap. He picked up her right hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. He looked at the scar that he had given her the night before while trying to save her life.

"I am sorry about that scar"

Ami looked at her arm, "what do you mean?" Ami asked him.

"You were poisoned last night by the demon that captured you, and we tried to do everything that we could to save you. You even stopped breathing. So I used my bloodsucking plant on you to remove the poison from your body… that's why you have that scar on your arm. I am sorry about the scar but it was the only way I could save your life."

"Couldn't you have died using the bloodsucking plant to save my life? Ami says

"It could, but it didn't..." Kurama smiles… "Anyways I should get going now, my mother will be worried if she gets home and I am not there. I will see you tomorrow and maybe on Friday, you could come over to my house and meet her, she would love to meet you."

They stand up and she walks him to the door.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow at school, Kurama."

"I will see you, just call me Shuichi when we are at school though." Kurama said, and Ami nodded

He kissed her goodbye and left.

*Kurama's POV

Kurama arrived to his house, his mother wasn't back yet, so he went to his room and started to read book. He hears a knock on his window. He checks on his window and it was Hiei

"Hey, Hiei how are you?" Kurama says as he steps back so Hiei can get in his room.

"Do you know long I was standing outside for, Kurama? What's up with you… lately you haven't noticed me sneak up on you…. It's the human girl isn't it?" Hiei growls at Kurama

"I'm sorry Hiei, I just go back from Ami." Kurama says as he sits back on his bed.

"So is she your girlfriend now? What has human world done to you Kurama? You've gone soft for a human." Hiei says eyeing Kurama from the side.

"Hiei, she isn't human, I kissed her… pretty sure she is demon." Kurama says jokingly to Hiei

"I don't need to know the detail Kurama." Hiei heads back to the window and leaves.

Kurama closes the window and goes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Was it a dream? Was it a dream? Is this the only evidence that proves a photograph of you and I in love" 30 Seconds to Mars – Was it a dream_

Chapter 11 – Forgotten In a Dream

*Kurama's Dream

Kurama finds himself standing in a room it remind him of demon world. He looks around the room and finds a door, He opens the door and see a little girl that looks like Ami. The little girl is sitting down, playing with a few dolls. Kurama looks around and sees two demons around her. One was a fire apparition. The fire apparition walks up to Ami and sits next to her and says "Ami sweetie, it's getting late, you need to go sleep." The little girl looks up to her mom. "Yes mommy, can you tell daddy to tell a story?" Ami says as she packs up her dolls and stands up. Kurama looks around and looks at the other demon, who was the little girl's father. His eyes were strange it had a glow to it. Kurama thought back to when he saw Ami in the office with Koenma and how her eyes had changed color.

"He must have Giasu too. That little girl is Ami… but what is she doing in demon world." Kurama thought to himself. When suddenly demons broke the door and came in screaming and breaking everything in their path. Ami ran to her room and her mother followed her to protect her. But before Ami got to her room she saw Yomi walk in the house and go after her father. Her father tried using his Giasu on the other demons but he had no luck, Yomi pulled out a sword and decapitated Ami's father. Kurama turned around and saw Ami starring in disbelieve what was going on. Ami mother transformed into a fire demon, similar to what Ami transformed into. The mother tries to shoot fire at the demons but fails and gets killed by Yomi's minions. Ami runs to the room and hides. Kurama is just standing there trying to make sense of what he was seeing. I didn't make at sense to him. He walked out of the house and saw Ami running towards a Lady. The Lady turned out be Mukuro. He tried to hear what they were talking about but he only catches glimpses of it. Mukuro is explaining to Ami about her father was great asset to the Kingdom. Kurama realized that Ami's father was the second in command under Mukuro.

Kurama then finds himself in an arena, watching Ami train using her Giasu and fire. She was only seven when he saw her last when her demon parents died. Now she looked like she was nine. He followed Ami around the dream. Ami ran away to a portal to human world. She used her Giasu on the barrier guards to make across.

Kurama is now standing in a small playground, and sees Ami just starring at different kids and their parents. She tries to slowly approach the parents and use her Giasu on them, but the all turned away from her. She sat in park by herself when suddenly a woman with 3 kids approached her. "Hello, sweetie are you okay. Where are your parents?" the woman asks Ami. Kurama realizes that it's the same lady from his other dream he had about Ami in the car accident.

Ami looks at the lady and uses her Giasu on her. The woman suddenly grabs Ami's hand and says "Let's go home, Sweetie. Mommy and Daddy have been worried about.

"What just happened, did she just use her Giasu on that lady and made them believe she was their daughter. " Kurama thought to himself and he follows them suddenly everything around him disappears and he finds himself standing in a small house. He sees Ami playing with a little girl and two boys who were twins. The kids picked on Ami because of her eyes. It had that glow to them, the same one her father had. Ami gets upset and runs upstairs and locks herself in the bathroom. Kurama finds himself staring at Ami eyes, while Ami is staring at herself in the mirror.

"I want to forget everything. I don't want to this girl anymore. Giasu. Erase my memory of demon world." Amy says as she stares at herself in the mirror and her eyes change colors. A few minutes go by and Ami starts to move again and the glow in her eyes were gone. Her eyes were just green. Suddenly Kurama finds himself standing in a room with a girl he no longer recognizes. Kurama feels a sharp pain in his heart and wakes up.

*End of Kurama's dream

Kurama wakes up feeling like he is out of breath. He feels the sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't describe what he was feeling. He felt as if he was forgetting something or someone. He couldn't remember the dream he just had either. He turned around and check the time is was almost time for him to get up to go school. He got up and went to bathroom to shower. The uneasy feeling never went away. He got dressed, and headed downstairs to have breakfast with his mother.

"Good morning, dear" Shiori says to Kurama as grabs a few toasts for him.

"Good morning, Mother how are you? Kurama says as he sits down.

"I am good, are you ready for school? By the Hatanaka will be stopping by tonight for dinner." Shiori says and starts to eat her breakfast.

"Sounds good mother, I will see you later. Love you" Kurama says as he finishes his toast and heads out the door.

*Ami's POV

Ami arrives at school and goes to class, she sits down and looks over to Kurama who was sitting down with his head buried in a book. She tries to get his attention nothing happens. "Why isn't he paying attention to me, he kissed me yesterday and said that he loved me and today he is acting as if he didn't even know who I was… hmmm I wait until lunch and ask him about is going on." Ami thought to herself.

Hours went by and it was finally lunch time, she made her way to roof and waited for Kurama to show up. She sat next by the door with her back against the wall and starred at the sky, trying to figure what to ask him.

The door finally opens and she turns her head to face it. It was Kurama. He stepped outside and sees. He smiles at her and walks right past and sits closer to the edge near a metal fence. He pulls out a book out of his backpack and starts to read.

"Hey, Shuichi" Ami says with a smile on her face.

"Hello" he responds without looking up.

Ami stands up and walks up to him and sits down.

"You're the new girl, right? The one that just moved from Kanuma."

"Not really new Shuichi, come on what are you doing, we've been hanging out just about every single day. You can stop now… if you don't like me you can just say so. I am sorry about yesterday if this is what this is all about. I am sorry." Ami says to Kurama trying to understand what is going on.

"I was at cram school yesterday, today is the first time that I've ever spoken to you. You must've confused me with someone else." Kurama looking at Ami.

"Kurama cut the crap, you freaking kissed me yesterday. You did this to me…" she says as she pulls the sleeve on her right arm exposing the scar, she feels tears form on her eyes making her vision go blur. "… What do you mean you said you loved me" She grabs his face and kisses him and he pushes her away.

"What are you doing, let go of me." Kurama says and stands up and walks towards the door.

"Do you remember me now, Kurama? Amy yells while she watches Kurama walk away from her.

"No and stop calling me Kurama, I don't know where you got that name, but my name is Shuichi Minamino." He slams the door shut behind him.

Ami collapses to the ground…' did I do something wrong, why doesn't he remember me?' She cries. She grabs her stuff and goes home.

*Kurama's POV

Kurama gets home after school, and goes to his room. He lays down and his bed and closes his eyes, he thinks back to his day.

"Why do I feel like I am missing someone or something important? This feeling won't go away. I've never felt this way before. He feels Hiei presence nearby, he stands up and opens the window.

"Hey Hiei," Kurama says as sits back on his bed.

"Hmm I see you senses are sharp again, you look upset. Did your special friend break up with you already?"

"What special friend? Today has been a crazy day."

"So she did breakup with you, it's okay… she didn't like that you were a demon is that why" Hiei says teasing Kurama.

"No I didn't have anyone break up with, but there was this girl at school today, she is new and I only remember seeing her like twice. She kissed me…."

"Don't tell me Ami saw that new girl kiss you, Come on, you can't be serious. It's the second time some girl kisses you and Ami sees it happen… You know she has feelings for you, and you know she isn't human. "

"Ami, who?" Kurama says confused

"This girl, the girl you were all head over heels for." Hiei opens a drawing in Kurama's dresser and pulls out a picture of them when they were hanging with Yusuke and the others at Keiko's restaurant.

"That's the girl… that kissed me…" he says as he feels a sharp pain in his head. He grunts in pain and falls down. He puts his hand on his head and sinks his nail in his head. He stands up and throws stuff around. Thousands of images float in his head of him and Ami. He closes his eyes and sees Ami kissing him, him saving her life when she kidnapped, him using the bloodsucking plant on her, everything that has happened in the past few months. He remembers the dream he had the night before of Ami attempting to erase her own memory.

A few hours go by, and he laying in his bed. He wakes up and Hiei is standing next to him.

"What was that all about? I thought you had finally snapped…" Hiei says

"Ami, I need to find her?" Kurama says as he sits on his bed.

"Oh now you remember her, she is probably at her apartment."

"I need to go see her and apologized to her." Kurama says

"Well, it's too late now, she is probably asleep now anyways. Just apologize to her tomorrow, what are you going to tell her anyways? I am sorry I forgot who you are yesterday. "Hiei says

"I remember it now, I used my bloodsucking plant on her yesterday, and the goal of the poison was to kill her, it was to help her remember who she really was… But her body was too weak to accomplish that, so when I started to absorb it. Her memories flowed inside of me and I remember who she is… I need to tell her. She is demon."

"Alright, I am going to go now, before your mom comes in. Bye Kurama."

"Bye Hiei…" Kurama stands up and closes the window after Hiei leaves.

Kurama lays in bed and hold the picture Hiei showed him… 'I don't even remember this photo being taken… Keiko probably took it. Kurama closes his eyes and goes to sleep. The feeling in his heart finally went away.


	12. Chapter 12

"What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do? (Oh, oh) What if I fell to the floor Couldn't take all this anymore What would you do, do, do?" The Kill – 30 seconds to Mars

Chapter 12: No more Lies

A week has passed since Kurama lost all his memory about Ami. It's also been a week since he last saw her, He assumed she was upset at him. But he was worried that something might've happened to her. The bell rings marking the end of another day. It was Friday and Kurama decided to go check on Ami.

"I know she probably doesn't want to see me, but if she keeps on missing school this way she will get kicked out. I will just go to her place and apologize and give her the notes she has missed."

On his way to Ami's house, Kurama runs into Yusuke who was on his way to go see Genkai again to continue his training for the dark tournament.

"Hey Kurama, how are you?"

"Hello, Yusuke I am doing fine, how are you?

"Good, just on my way to Genkai's… That old hag wants to torture me a bit more. Are you gonna come to the compound and train with us?"

"I will tomorrow, I just need to run some errands before I leave. I will see you tomorrow Yusuke."

Yusuke leaves and Kurama continues on his way to Ami's.

He arrives at her apartment and knocks on the door but no one was around. He knocks a few more time and wait but nothing happens. Suddenly the next door neighbor opens the door.

"She hasn't been around since Tuesday. She had a big bag with her and left, haven't seen her since." The neighbor said.

"Did she mention where she was going, sir?" Kurama asks in a polite manner.

"No, she didn't look happy though."

"Thank You… was she alone?"

"Yes." The neighbor says as he closes the door.

Kurama walks down the hallway that on his way to the stairs to leave her building.

"Where could've she gone to… Maybe she went to Genkai. I will check that out tomorrow when I go there."

Kurama goes home and lays on his bed wondering if Ami remembered anything from her past since the last time he saw her. He wondering with spirit world had any information on Ami's past. He was sure she had a different last name, he decided to go to Spirit world and as Lord Koenma is there was any record on File.

Kurama arrives in spirit world and goes into Lord Koenma's office.

"Lord Koenma, do you have a minute?"

"Kurama, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to train Ami, to help her get ready to become a spirit detective."

"Yes, well I'm sure you've seen the report about Ami being kidnapped a few weeks ago."

"Yes, we apprehended the demons, but there were no records on them. We couldn't find any motive… and it's not like you and Hiei left them in a very talking mood, since their heads weren't attached to their bodies anymore."

"Are you aware that they attempted to poison her as well?"

"Yes, Kurama I am I read the report, where are you trying to with this?"

"I have reason to believe that their intent wasn't to kill her, but to wake her up."

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"The acid whip the demon used, its poison has similar effect as a memory plant. It makes the person unconscious for days, awaking all of their memories, even the ones you suppressed, it's so strong it can revert a Giasu spell."

"Okay… go on."

"Ami was very weak by the time the poison started to work, and it nearly killed her. I used my bloodsucking plant to remove the poison from her system and in the process I absorbed some of Ami's memories. I wasn't aware at the time. I just thought it was just a dream. But then when I woke up from it all. Ami told me about what happened to her, how she was attacked and had to leave Kanuma. Her entire family died when she was young and she was caring for her siblings. Once she told me that I knew those weren't just dreams they were her memories. Later that day I went home and I slept… I had the most peculiar dream. I was dreaming about Ami living in Demon world."

"That's impossible she is human. Her attackers infected her and now she has demon like powers."

"The memories that I've seen prove me otherwise. See if you can find any records for a second in command under Mukuro. The man in the dream was her father. His power was Giasu and her Mother was a fire apparition. Does this remind you of anyone?"

"Kurama, I can assure you that is impossible."

"Just look for the records, I don't like having my memory erased like I had the night I had that dream."

"What you mean you had your memory erased?

"In my dream, I saw Ami watch her demon parents get killed by Yomi's men. She ran away and Mukuro took her in and trained her to use her Giasu. A few years later she escaped Demon world by using her Giasu on the barrier guards. Once she arrived to human world she used her Giasu on a family, planting memories in her head about Ami being their daughter all along. A few months went by and she was tired of people picking on her about her eyes. So she attempted to use the Giasu on herself while staring at a mirror, I was standing in front of her and looking directly into her eyes. She said something about forgetting her past and everything about herself. There was a glow in her eyes and then it disappeared. I then found myself standing in a bathroom with a girl I no longer recognized. My memory of her was erased.

"How come you remember all of this now if you're memory was erased?"

"Hiei, came to my house and should me pictures of Ami and I while hanging out with Yusuke and the others and I felt a sharp pain in my head and all the memories returned."

"Does Ami know about this?"

"No, the last time I saw her, I have no memory of who she was and I guess I wasn't very nice to her… knowing her feelings for me."

"Well, I will put in a request for Mukuro second in commander records. Once I have anything on it I will let you know."

"Thank you, Lord Koenma. By the way do you know where Ami is?"

"She is at Genkai's. She's been there for a few days now… Kurama does Yusuke know anything about Ami?"

"No I don't think so why?"

"Well Yusuke will shortly find out so I suggest you make your way there now. I will send you the records once I get my hands on it."

"Thank you, Lord Koenma."

"Don't tell anything to Ami, until we have records in hand."

"I won't, but Koenma what am I supposed to tell Yusuke about Ami?"

"Hmm… never mind I will just summon all of you guys to come up here and I will do the introduction and go from there."

"Fair enough."

Kurama sits on a chair waiting for everyone else to arrive through the portal. The first one to arrive is Yusuke.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" Yusuke says

"Nothing, Koenma sent a request for everyone to come here so I am just waiting." Kurama says while he is sitting on the chair.

"Alright, Here comes Kuwabara" Yusuke says as he waves his arms towards him

"Hey guys, what's up with this?" Kuwabara says as he looks around greeting everyone.

Hiei shows up and stands in the corner annoyed for being summoned to come to spirit world.

"Hey Hiei." Kurama says as he looks at Hiei

"Hmmm…." Hiei nods.

Suddenly Ami's scent fills the room and Kurama looks towards the portal and sees Ami come out. His eyes follow her every move, making sure she wasn't hurt. She looked tired, but all her bruises seem to be gone already. He looks at her arm where the scar he gave her was, but she had it covered. He figured she didn't want to be looking at it. He eyes made their way to her face, their eyes met and he gave her a soft smile, but she just looked away.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Yusuke says as he sees Ami standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Same thing you're doing… waiting on Lord Koenma to tell us what the hell he called us all here for." Ami says while keeping her yes on Lord Koenma.

"Alright, since you're all here, we can get this started." Koenma says

"Get started on what? And why is Ami here?" Yusuke says

"Ami is going to start training with you guys. She will be a spirit detective for me outside of Japan. So I am want you guys to teach her a thing or two."

Yusuke looks at Ami "Wait did you die? And now he is making you go through the same crap I had to?"

"Not really, Yusuke… Ami" Koenma says but he gets interrupted by Ami

"Yes, I died five years ago, and I came back and went under training… I was attacked by a demon and now I have demon like powers..." Ami says as she pushed herself forward using the leg she had leaning against the wall. "… I've been trying to track down the demon that attacked me for a few years now and I just got a new lead on them. They are supposed to be in the dark tournament. But recently the demon within me seems to be getting stronger and it's getting harder for me to control it. So I would like to train with you guys…" Ami looks at Koenma "… I am done with all the lying Koenma." She turns around "… I guess I will see you guys at Genkai's." Ami leaves.

Lord Koenma looks furious at Ami as she walks away.

"Hey Toddler is that true? Why didn't you tell us about Ami?"

"She was supposed to stay undercover, but someone…" looks at Kurama "… had to annoy her and now she is just focused on killing whoever did this to her" Koenma says

Kurama looks away and walks towards the portal that was open. Hiei follows Kurama. Leaving Yusuke and the others behind. They both arrive back to human world in Kurama's room.

"Kurama, were you able to talk to Ami?" Hiei said and he stood on the edge of Kurama's window.

"No, today was the first time I've seen her since it happened."

"So that's why she was mad. Anyways hopefully you get her to calm down or she might kill you during training."

"Yes, thanks for your concern Hiei. Well you should go now."

"Fool." Hiei smirks then leaves.

Kurama goes downstairs and checks on the fridge and there was note from his mom saying that was going to be away for a few weeks for work. He was happy about that. It meant he could go away for training and not worry about her.

He goes back to his room and finds a folder sitting on his desk. He pulls the chair out and sits down. There's a note on top. "Kurama, I went through a lot of trouble to get this. Don't lose it. I need it back ASAP. Lord Koenma"

Kurama opens the dossier and there's pictures of a male demon which Kurama recognized from his dream he looked down there's a name Sato Murakami second in commander. Inactive due to Death.

He turned the page and there's was picture of female demon. Ami's mother, next to it a name Hara Murakami. Wife of Sato Murakami. Also dead. He turned to the next page there was a picture of Ami when she was little girl. He continued looking through the dossier and there were gruesome pictures of the attack aftermath. He pulls out the paper they had on Ami. Her name was Ami Murakami, last seen eight years ago, location unknown. They assumed she ran away and is somewhere in demon world. Kurama puts the folder in his bag and goes to sleep. Tomorrow he would try to talk to Ami.


	13. Chapter 13

" _We were drawn from the weeds We were brave like soldiers Falling down under the pale moonlight You were holding to me Like a someone broken And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now Just let me hold you while you're falling apart Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down Fall on me Tell me everything you want me to be Forever with you forever in me Ever the same"_

 _Ever the Same – Rob Thomas_

Chapter 13: This is the Real Me

The sun crept in through the cracks in blinds, shining onto Kurama's face and hair. He turns around facing the other way trying to stay asleep for a bit longer, but the thoughts in the back on his head wakes him up.

"I need to go talk to Ami, even if she doesn't want to see me. I still need to talk to her."

Kurama sits on his bed and stretches his arms upwards, his back cracks a couple times. He stands up and goes take a shower. After his shower he gets dressed and packs a few clothes and grabs his bag with the dossier inside and heads out to Genkai's.

Kurama approaches Genkai compound and instantly picks up Ami's scent in the air, it made him happy to know that she was there. "Good she didn't take off running away knowing that I would be coming here."

Once inside the compound Kurama sees Genkai yelling at Yusuke to practice focusing his energy, Hiei was trying to give Kuwabara some tips on how to use a sword. Kurama keeps walking following Ami's scent in the air. He comes across a room and sees Ami wrapping her hands with a cloth, he watches her from the distance as she stands up and starts to punch the dummy in front of her. He slowly makes his way to her.

"Ami, I can practice with you if you want." Kurama says trying to start a conversation.

Ami turns her head towards and looks back at the dummy and does a roundhouse kick in the dummies face. The dummy head falls apart. Ami turns to Kurama and walks past him without saying a word. She steps outside and goes for a run.

Hiei walks up to Kurama.

"So the woman still not talk to you huh?"

"No, but after what she just did to the dummy in there, I won't go after her."

Hiei leans his head back to see into the room where Ami and Kurama had just walked out off. He saw the dummy standing without a head. He looks back at Kurama

"Yeah… she was probably imagining that it was your face." Hiei said

"Well I really need to talk to her, I will wait until later on and I will go talk to her."

"Good Luck… Don't get killed." Hiei jumps up and stays at a tree.

A few hours went by and Genkai called everybody up to have dinner. They said on the floor.

Yusuke was bragging about much stronger he was feeling, Kuwabara kept on picking on Hiei. Kurama sat down next to Ami, but didn't attempt to talk to her. He thought if she wants to talk she will talk. Ami got up and walked outside.

It was already dark, the weather was cool.

Ami sat down outside of the room with her feet dangling off of the edge. She just stared out to sky. The sky was clear and there was a nice view of the moon. She could hear foots steps approaching the door behind her. She turned around to see who was coming out. It was Hiei.

"Hey short stuff, just kidding."

"Oh Hi… didn't know anyone was out here."

"Yeah right… did Kurama send you out here to check if I was running away?"

"No, you fool. In case you forgot he can smell you from pretty far so he would know if you were to run away."

"Then why are you out here for?"

"hmm. You two really need to make up… I am not out here for you I just wanted some fresh air… but you're so cranky that I will just go back inside."

"Whatever."

"By the way Ami, Kurama really….hmmm Never mind I will let that fool talk to you when you want to listen." Hiei says as he turns around and goes back inside the room for the night.

Ami gets up and goes for a walk, it was really dark and the only light you could see what the light from the moon. She walks deeper into the woods and suddenly she finds Kurama sitting under a tree looking over the edge on the cliff. He looked a little sad.

"Oh you're here… I never saw you leave the room." Ami says as she slowly walks to where Kurama was sitting.

"You're talking to me now huh."

"Yeah, I figured I would have to talk to you eventually right, we are supposed to be training and all. Also Hiei mentioned something about you, but he never finished his thought."

"Look, I know you're mad at me for not remembering you, I am sorry that I hurt your feelings but trust me I am truly sorry. It's fine by me if you never want to talk to me anymore but I just need to show you this…" he pulls out a dossier that he had sitting next to him "… remember how while you were unconscious because of that poison a few weeks ago?

"Yes, what about it?"

"Remember how I absorbed someone of your memories while I was using my bloodsucking plant on you…"

Ami nods looking down at the scar on her wrist which now had changed form. It started to look more like a lotus flower. She slowly sits down near him.

"… after I left your house that night and went to sleep, I had the most strange dream in my life… and when I woke up I didn't remember anything about you. I didn't remember anything until later on that day when Hiei showed me a picture of us. I did some digging about the dream I had and it turns out that my dreams were just more of your memories."

"What are you talking about, Kurama?"

"In my dreams I saw you when you were little living in Demon world with your Demon parents…

"There's no way, I don't remember that. I am human, I got attacked by a demon and he gave me this scar and now I have this monster living inside of me trying to get out which is slowly killing me." He yelled at him while holding back tears.

Kurama handed her the dossier. "Here look inside, there's pictures of you with dad and your mom…Your father was second in command for Mukuro, your father had the same power that you do… a Giasu and your mother was a fire apparition… her demon form is just like yours.

Ami opens the dossier and sees all the pictures, hand fingers gently rub against each picture and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Ami, what if the poison those guys gave you wasn't really poison. What if they were trying to make you remember who you really are? What if you are in fact a demon?"

"I don't remember this, but it's me that little girl, it can't be." She cries

"Ami, in my dream I saw you escape demon world by using your Giasu to escape, once you were in demon world you used your Giasu on a family. Which you considered to be your family now. You attempted to erase your own memory. My memory got erased by you in my dream too. That's why I didn't remember you." Kurama says and he gently puts his hands on Ami's shoulder

Ami starts to scream and cry, she throws her hands over her head. Kurama holds her and tries to look at her face, her nose started bleeding. She pushed him off of her…. She continued scream and threw herself on the floor. Kurama rushed to her side and flipped her over. She was unconscious

"Ami, wake up" he gently shake her, he lays her body down and moves the hair from her face. He places his head near her neck to check for a heartbeat. Her heart was still beating. He picked her up and started to carry her back to the compound. Kurama suddenly feels Ami pull onto his shirt. He looks down and her eyes were open again. He stopped walking and set her down on the grass and he sat next to her. She started to shiver a bit from the weather getting so cool. He took off his jacket and wrapped around her. They sat there quiet for a while.

"I have a killer headache now but I… I… I remember everything, now… I've been fighting this demon inside of me instead of accepting that it's who I really am…" She reached her hand out and focused her energy on the palm of her hand and flames wrapped her hands, with another swift move the flames disappeared. "Thank you, Kurama… we should head back now… it's getting too late." Ami says and smiles at Kurama.

"Yeah we should." He stood up and reached his hand out to help Ami up. Once he reached for his hand he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. With one hand on her back he used the other the cup her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and slowly pulled her face closer to his for a kiss. He then picked her up and carried her back to Genkais.

"You can put me down, I can walk." Ami says

"I know, but you said you have a headache so you should rest and I will carry you. I don't mind having you in my arms." He looks down at her face and smirks.

Ami looks up at his face and smiles back to him and leans her head onto his chest. She feels her eyelids getting heavy and falls asleep.

Once they get back to Genkai's everyone was asleep on the main room, it was pretty loud with everyone snoring so Kurama carried Ami to the side room and set up a sleep back for her and laid her down. He sat his sleeping back across from hers and laid down. He turned around to face her and she was sound as sleep. He gently pulled her sleeping bag closer to his and put his arm around her.

"I won't ever let anything bad happen to you." Kurama whispers and kisses the back on her head.


	14. Chapter 14

" _The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it, So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it" Monster - Skillet_

Chapter 14: Mistaken

Ami wakes up at the crack of dawn and sees Kurama laying next her, she wasn't aware at how close his sleeping bag was to hers. She gets up slowly trying not to wake him up. She walks slowly to Kurama's bag and grabs the dossier. She leaves the room and heads out to the woods. She comes across a cave that Genkai used to train her a few months ago. She walked in the cave and sat down. She used the flames that she could control with her hands to light up a torch. She opened the dossier and started to read information about her estranged past. She looked through photographs of her dad. He was a tall handsome man, he had short black hair, with purple eyes. Her mother was beautiful, she had long wavy hair with red and golden highlights with beautiful green eyes. She flipped through a few pages and there were pictures of her house after the attack. There was broken glass everywhere covered in blood. Bodies lying around. She kept on staring at in and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She leans her back against the wall leaning her head back and closes her eyes.

She hears footsteps approaching the entrance of the cave, she puts all the pictures away and hides the folder behind her. She looks towards the opening of the cave and sees Kurama walking in. Kurama was carrying to cups with him, with steam around it.

"I brought you some tea, figured you would like to eat something before we started with our training" he smiled and handed her the tea.

Ami looks at Kurama and smiles back, with one hand around the cup she takes a sip and pulls out the folder and returns it to Kurama.

"You should probably give that back to Koenma, it has served its purpose." Ami says looking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Are you going to tell anyone about you gaining your memory and your past as a demon?" calmingly asked Kurama as he sits next to Ami.

"I don't know… When it comes to it. For now I just want to keep it a secret." Ami looks at Kurama and gives him a side smile.

"That's alright" he nods.

"Well we should go and get started with the training, we are supposed to get some rain today so I guess we will have to train inside the dojo." Ami said as she stood up wiping the dirty from her pants.

"Yes, let's get there before the storm approaches"

They both start to walk back to the compound when they hear a thunder in the distance and rain starts to pour down from the skies. They start laughing and they both try to outrun the droplets. Kurama grabs Ami's hand and continue running trying to leave her behind.

They arrive in the compound and they are soaked, Ami goes to her room and changes her clothes, she grabs a towel and dries out her hair and Kurama walks in the room only wearing a sweat pants, his hair darker and sticking to his body. Ami could feel her cheeks turning red, she had never seen him without his shirt on, and her eyes couldn't help but stare at his chest, her eyes traced down to his abs.

"Sorry Ami, I forgot my shirts in here, didn't mean to come in while you were still changing."

Ami finally snapped out of it, hoping that he didn't notice Ami's jaw hanging wide open. "Uh… no problem, I was almost done here anyways." She looked away trying to hide her cheeks.

"Well, I will be ready in a few minutes…" Kurama says as he picks up a white shirt from his back, and lifts it over his head putting it on.

"I will wait for you at the dojo" Ami says and she turns on her heels and steps outside of the room.

"Okay…"

Ami walks in the dojo, and sees the dummies in the middle of the room, she walks up to it and starts to practice throwing punches at the thing, Kurama walks in and joins in with her.

"Alright now, let's see what you got start throwing punches at me" Kurama says

"You're on" Ami says and winks

Ami throws punches at Kurama, he flawlessly avoids it with his eyes closed. Ami starts to get annoyed because he doesn't seem to be trying to even protect him, so he starts to use some kicks too.

"Come on, I want to offense too, not just defense."

Kurama opens his eyes and they both go at each other with punches and moving fast around the room. Kurama throws punches and Ami avoids them using the back of her arm. Kurama goes for a punch on her right and she crouches down and slides her leg under Kurama making him fall down, He falls on his butt and while she is standing Kurama slides his leg under Ami causing her to fall on top of him. She is on all fours above him, his hands were on her hips. Ami's face was only a few inches from Kurama's face.

The door opens of the room they were in and Hiei walks in. Kurama turns his head towards the door, Hiei appears in his vision looking like he was upside down, Ami turns her head towards Hiei, who didn't look very amused… but the again every time she saw him he had the same face.

"hmm…. I see you two are in talking terms again… probably a bit more than just talking." Hiei says

Kurama and Ami look at each other and their cheeks turn red, Ami slowly stands up and Kurama sits up.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama says

"Was I interrupting something? I just came by to ask if Kurama wanted to train." Hiei says while eyeing Ami.

"You're not interrupting anything, we were just training, you can join us if you'd like" Kurama responds

"hmmm… there's something strange about you woman… you seem to have a demonic aura."

Kurama looks at Ami remembering what she said earlier about keeping it a secret.

"I am part demon remember we had this whole conversation before in Spirit world with Koenma. I was attacked and developed demon like powers." Ami responds keeping a straight face. Hoping that Hiei will buy the answer she gave him.

"Hmm…. Okay" Hiei said but thinking to himself 'why is she lying to me. Is she also lying to Kurama about it?' He wonders but ignores it… he would ask Kurama later when he had a chance.

Hiei took off his cape and took out his sword. He Picked up two swords and threw them in direction for Kurama and one for Ami.

"Ready?" Hiei says and Ami and Kurama nod.

They start to swing the sword at each other, Hiei goes after Ami and swings the sword violently at her causing her sword to fall to the ground, she falls down on her butt and Hiei holds his sword just inches away from her neck. Kurama steps in and swings Hiei's sword away from Ami.

"Alright she is out, just the two of us now" Kurama says trying to break Hiei's gaze from Ami.

'What's up with Hiei, he is acting weird towards Ami. Can his Jagan eye see her true form?' Kurama wonders as his is swing his sword with Hiei. Hiei jumps up high and kicks Kurama's sword away from his hands.

"You should stick to your whip Fox boy, and you Ami I suggest you find a weapon that you are to handle better. Swords are not for you." He puts his cape back on and leaves the room.

Ami stands up and walks over to Kurama who was putting the swords away.

"Is he always like that, Kurama?" Ami asks

"Hiei… well, yes I guess. But I trust him… I've known him for a long time. He doesn't like humans very much… I don't think his likes many things."

"Hmmm… okay but how could he tell about my demonic aura? Is it that noticeable?" She looked at him and asked

"It was a little noticeable when you fell on top of me." He says and smiled

The rain had stopped so Ami decided to go on a run around the compound and Kurama stayed behind gathering seeds.

Hours had passed and it was already dark. Ami was still in the woods, she decided to practice using fire balls that she could form using her demonic power like her mother.

Ami closed her eyes and help her hands together focusing her energy on her hands until she could feel flames form inside the palm of her hands. Her body slowly transformed into flames. She opened her eyes and would throw the fire ball at rock in front of her. Her flames melted a hole in the rock and sent little molten rocks flying around. She continue throwing fire balls at the rocks around her. When suddenly she hears a noise brushing against the trees around her and she turns around and accidentally releases the fireball hitting whatever was coming her way. She hears a scream and runs towards the scream. The scream had a familiar sound. Ami panicked realizing whose voice it was… her body transformed back to normal.

"Oh No Kurama" she screamed and she approached his body laying down on the ground. She kneeled down beside him and flipped him over, he had burn marks and a deep hole by his side where the fire ball struck him. Ami had tears running down her cheeks. She moved his hair out of his face.

"You will be fine Kurama, just hold on, okay I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with it." She cried.

"Ami… I was just wanted to talk…" He spoke in between breath then laid unconscious.

Ami screamed and cried out, while trying to stop the blood from flowing out of him. She ripped his shirt and used it as a tourniquet. She lifted him up and put one of his arms over her shoulder and tried to carry him back to Genkai to take care of the wound.

Another rain storm approached, the cold rain drops mixed in with the tears that were rolling down Ami cheeks. She had one arm around Kurama back and the other around his chest, she could feel his heart beating, but it was getting slower and slower. She found some strength and picked him up, the adrenaline and fear of him dying gave her enough strength to carry him up to Genkai's.

Ami arrived outside of Genkai's compound and cried out, laying his body down. Hiei and Genkai came out running, not too far behind was Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What the hell happened?' Genkai yelled "Yusuke, Kuwabara hurry up get Kurama and bring him in, Hiei go help 'em. Where's Botan when we need her? "Genkai continued as she walked over to Ami and Kurama.

Ami was still crying and in shock from what just happened. She followed them inside unaware of her steps.

They laid Kurama down in the middle of the room, and ripped the rest of his shirt off exposing the wound, there were burn marks around it. Genkai and Botan started to clean up the wound.

"What happened, who did this to him?" Hiei asked

"I… I… didn't know it was him…. I got scared… "She cried and fell on her knees. "It was so dark, I didn't see him… it was too late when I noticed it was him.

"You got scared, we are at a freaking compounded is probably warded against apparitions. You could've killed him you know that right.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hit him."

"Would the two of mind, and step out of the room, He will live but he needs his rest now." Genkai said.

Hiei grabbed Ami by the arm and the two of them walked outside.

"How did you do that to him?" Hiei spat at Ami.

"I… I am a demon… I am half fire demon and half Giasu…"

"You've been lying to us all this time?"

"No… I had lost my memory about it. I used my Giasu on myself to erase my memory, I thought it was the attack that caused that on me, but the truth is I was born life this."

"Ami I think you should leave…"

"WHAT?"

"I think it's best if you leave, it would be best so you don't hurt anyone else."

"But I can't leave Kurama like that"

"You heard Genkai, he will be fine… You shouldn't go to the dark tournament either, you should learn to control you're powers too."

Ami sits on the steps outside of the room and Hiei leaves.

After a while Ami walks in the room where Kurama is. She sees laying down, he was asleep. She sat next to him, gently moved the hair away from his face, he opens his eyes and grunts a little in pain. Ami smiles and tears roll down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, Kurama… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I will fine, I just need to rest okay." He says as he grabs her hands and kisses the back of it.

"I am sorry. I will let you rest then" Ami says and kisses his forehead then stands up and goes to her room and grabs her bag. She waits until everyone is asleep to sneak out, then leaves the compound.


	15. Chapter 15

" _Sorrow lasts through this night, I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity, for just one second I felt whole, as you flew right through me" Sorrow - Flyleaf_

Chapter 15: Gone

Ami's POV

Hiei's words were still ringing in Ami's head as she made her way home _'you should leave Ami'._ Tears ran down her face, her eyes were swollen from all the tears, her stomach was hurting and making her feel nauseated. The images of Kurama's unconscious covered in blood body payed over and over in her head. She never wanted to leave him behind, she wanted to stay by his side but she knew deep inside she didn't want to hurt him or anyone. Ami arrived to her apartment and called up Suzume to see if she would train with her. Suzume agreed to help her train, but Ami would have to go to Spirit world to train.

Ami laid in her bed and pulled out a picture she had of Kurama with all their friends and places it next to the rose he gave her weeks ago. The rose was still intact. She picked the rose but and sniffed it and brushed it against her lips. She placed it back in the nightstand and went to sleep.

Morning came and Ami was up and ready to leave to Spirit world to train with Ami. The portal opened and Ami walked through. She arrived at a temple and Suzume was standing in front of her.

"Hey Ami, what happened, you're eyes are all swollen and red. Were you crying Ami?" Suzume asked as she walked over towards Ami extending her arms to give her a hug.

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now if that's okay. I just want to train in my demon form. I am want to go to the dark tournament." Ami said trying to break away from the hug.

"But Ami the dark tournament in only 4 days away, we don't have enough time to get you ready." Suzume said as she stepped away from Ami

"Well I guess we better get started now then." Ami says dropping her bag on the ground.

Ami closed her eyes and focused her energy on her hands, quickly flames surrounded her hands. She opened her eyes and let the flames start to take over her body.

Suzume stared at Ami's body as the flames were dancing all around it.

"I see you've gotten a lot stronger since last time I saw you, I've heard that you found out you were a demon too. I have an idea, you should wear this energy shackles. It's similar to the ones Genkai gave you, but this ones won't break once you've completed the training, you will decide when to take it off." Suzume said as she approached Ami and placed the shackles on Ami's wrists and ankles.

Ami's arms swung close together and so did her ankles almost causing her to fall down.

"What the hell this feels like 100 pounds" Ami said as she tried to move her arms and legs around.

"Well you said you wanted to be ready for the dark tournament in just four days. So yes you will be wearing those until you believe you're ready to take it off."

"Fine"

Ami started to run around the temple in spirit world, Suzume made her climb the mountains nearby and run up and down the stairs around it. Hours had gone by and Ami's legs and arms were getting sore from all the running around. Suzume came up to Ami and asked her to use her fire ball to see the damaged she could do with it. Ami froze as the image of Kurama flashed on her mind.

"What's up Ami, I just need you to shoot it once, I need to see how powerful it is" Suzume says to Ami

"I don't want to use it just yet. Last time I used it I almost killed him…" Ami says as she felt a knot forming in her throat.

"Him? Who?"

"Kurama. I was practicing my fire balls at a bolder and Kurama sneaked up on me and I didn't know it was him and I turned around because I heard noises coming towards me and I got scared and I lost control of the fire ball and it struck Kurama. He was badly injured and burned. I left after that happened because I didn't want to her anyone. So please help me control this and not lose control while using it." Ami cried out to Suzume about what had happened.

"I am sorry, Ami. But you will have to use the fireballs. I will help control it okay" Suzume placed hand on Ami's shoulder.

Ami's started to shoot fireballs at the targets Suzume set for her.

Days went by and it was almost time for the dark tournament. Ami got dressed in her black cat suit, she wore a cloak over top off it. Suzume had just gotten it for her, she said it was supposed to help hide her aura around demons, so no one would sense her, especially Kurama and the others, it would also suppress her scent. She was still visible to the naked eye but there would be no energy presence. They all thought she wasn't going to be there. Ami made her way to the port where the ship that would be taking them to Hanging Neck Island would be. She had a sickle with her and her face was all covered only exposing her eyes. She stood by a tree watching all the demons around her. It was almost night time when she heard a familiar voice in crowed. She turned around to see if she could get a peak and there he was. It was Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, Ami couldn't make up what they were talking about so she stayed behind the tree.

The Ship finally arrived and she boarded it rather quickly with the crowd she didn't want to stand out. She goes towards the front of the ship and seats behind a generator.

 **Kurama's POV**

Kurama woke up the next morning, he felt a stinging sensation in his abdomen which reminded him of what happened last night. He was on his was to talk to Ami about the training for the next day, when he saw a ball of fire flying towards him, he tried to jump out of the way but it was too late, the fire back struck him on his side. He then heard Ami's voice calling out to him as he laid on the ground. He couldn't remember much after that.

Kurama sat up and moved the blanket that was covering him and it exposed the bandages wrapped all around him. He called out for Ami, but there was no response. He got up and changed his clothes and picked up a few seeds from his hair and prepared an ointment and applied to his skin to speed up the healing. He only had four days to go until they left for the Dark Tournament. He walked into the room where Ami had her bags at, but it was gone. He felt a shock run through his body and his first thoughts were that Ami was gone.

He ran outside and found Hiei swinging his sword at nothing at high speed.

"Hiei, have you seen Ami anywhere, I checked her room and all her bags were gone." Kurama asked while standing outside the temple with his hands leaning on the railing.

"You're up I see, Ami left last night while everybody was asleep." Hiei said while swinging his sword around.

"Did she say where she going to?"

"No"

"Did she say anything at all?"

"She said she was going to leave because she didn't want to hurt anyone with her amateur fireballs, I told her she didn't have to go, but she had he mind set on leaving. I am sorry Kurama."

"Well, we will see her at the dark tournament right? She is out 5th fighter after all."

"She said she won't be going to the tournament either. We've already contacted the toddler and he said he would find someone for us."

"Alright." Kurama sighed

Kurama leaves the compound and makes his way to Ami's apartment. He arrives there and knocks on the door but there's no response. He knocked on her neighbor's door. The neighbor came out

"Oh you again, yeah she was here earlier but left this morning." The neighbor said while a smile

"Thanks" Kurama bowed at the neighbor.

The neighbor closed the door and Kurama walked down the hallway going back to the compound. He tried to pick up her scent in the air but it was nowhere to be found.

He arrived back to Genkai and started his training, Kurama trained with Hiei and Kuwabara. Yusuke was training with Genkai. They all trained together day and day out until the dark tournament.

The day to leave for the dark tournament finally arrived, Kurama was fully healed from the getting hit by the fire ball. Hiei and Kuwabara was picking at each other like always. Kurama was looking around sizing up all the demons around them.

"Urameshi, still hasn't shown up yet, what could that idiot be doing now?" Kuwabara said

"Hopefully he is finding us a 5th fighter." Kurama said

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara, have you gotten any better since our last fight" Hiei said as if he was annoyed

"You will see shrimp boy" Kuwabara responded to Hiei.

The captain of the ship finally arrived, he ordered everyone to get on the boat without fighting.

Yusuke showed up last minute before everyone had boarded the ship. Hiei pounced at Yusuke swinging his sword at him. Yusuke grabbed the blade of the sword and joked with Hiei. Yusuke arrived with small masked person.

"I guess that tiny thing is our fifth fighter, Yusuke?" Hiei said but was interrupted by the ship's captain ordering everyone to board the ship.

While in the ship the first stage of the tournament had begun, all the demon were fighting, Yusuke was asleep while everyone else fought. The fight ended by the time they arrived to the hanging neck island. They were about to get off the boat when Kurama spotted a someone wearing all black getting out of the ship, It appeared to a girl based on the body. The girl had sickles strapped to its back.

The girl turned around and faced Kurama. Kurama locked eyes with this stranger. The girl quickly picked up her pace and left the boat and disappeared in the distance.

Kurama turned around facing his group but it seemed like no one had noticed her. He thought he recognized that girl from the time he was with Yusuke and the guys fighting a demon months ago. She had saved them from the demon's poisonous whip.


End file.
